


Have you seen me?

by sillystarshine



Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillystarshine/pseuds/sillystarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 8 years since Rachel Schuester played in her front yard in Ohio with her best friend Quinn Fabray. Eight years since she's spied on her brother Noah and his girlfriend. Eight years since she's been sung to bed with the tunes of Broadway or Journey by her mom and dad. Eight years ago a little girl named Jennifer was believed to have been kidnapped and killed. Eight years ago Jennifer Matthews moved to California with her dad. Eight years ago Jennifer was convinced she was someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Summer we wont forget

_Lets make the best of what we have left_

_This is the summer we won't forget_

_stay up all night long_

_wake up and your gone"_

_[ Three point landing:The Summer we won't forget.]_

 

**September 10,2003**

"Mommy me and Quinnie are going to the clubhouse!"

"Alright be back in fifteen minutes the suns about to go down and dinners almost ready. And Quinn sweetie your mom said you could stay for dinner ok."

"Yay! thanks Mrs. S' we'll be back soon!"

"Come on Q I'll race you!"

"No Rae wait we have like 3 more pictures left lets take them really quick so we can put them with the others."

"yea ok. We'll each take one of the other and the last one together. I'll take yours first"

"Should i do a handstand or a cartwheel?"

"Handstand! The cartwheel pictures always look blurry."

"Alright then here i go!"

"Ready 3...2...1!"

"Did you get it?"

"Yea you can go right side up now"

"good cause I'm getting dizzy...whoaaaa...ooomph!"

"...hahahahahaha!"

"it wasn't that funny!"

"yes it was! you...haha...should've...haaha seen your...haha... face!"

"ok fine it was kinda funny. its your turn now!"

"ok look i'll pretend to be a giant GRRRR!"

"3..2...1!... oh Cool look Rae it looks like your going to squash that blue truck in the picture!"

"Let me see! Your right! Thats so totally wicked! Alright come on last picture you hold that end of the camera and i'll hold this end. Ready 1..."

"2..."

"3!"

"oh man I think these are the best pictures ever! Quinnie!"

"You say that about all the pictures! but i think your right this time. They have to go in the time cube!"

"Capsule Quinnie it's called a time capsule."

"Yea yea i know. I just think that time cube sounds more awesome and original"

"Alright fine we can cal it a time cube. Now lets hurry up. If we get back home early enough we might be able to make fun of Noah acting all goofy if front of Tana"

"hahaha ok come on Race ya!"

"Hey no fair you cheated! wait up!"

"I win! Winner winner chicken dinner!"

"That's...only...cause you...cheated!"

"sure whatever you say slow poke. We'll race again on the way home. Come on you have the key to the club house."

"What happened to your key?"

"I think it fell behind my desk or something"

"Oh...Are you just going to stand there all day while i do all the work?"

"hey you distracted me!"

"i know now get ready I'm sending the time cube down."

"it's a little heavier than last time! it's a good thing your brother put in this mini elevator basket thingy other wise i think i would've been squashed!"

"yea yea you weren't the one having to lower it down slowly"

[a few minutes later]

"make sure you pack the dirt really tight. so no one but us can find it!"

"but Rae how will WE find it?"

"ummmm here give me your hair ribbon."

"ok...why?"

"i'll tie both our ribbons to the tree in front of the time cube and when we come back when were both 16 we'll know where to dig. There lets go put the shovels back in the club house"

[a couple minutes later]

"I'll go down first ...wo..."

"Q! Quinn Quinnie please wake up!"

"uhhhhhh rae?"

"Quinnie your awake! thank goodness! you were scaring me!"

"where are we? whats going on? are we in a car? who's that guy driving? Where's your mom or dad? what about my mom and dad? Hey Mr. let us out what are you going to do with us please let us out!"

"Quinnie don't worry we'll make it through this. I bet our parents are looking for us right now!"

"I...just want...to go... home!"

[Couple days later somewhere along the Arizona border]

"Alright blondie get out!"

"wha..what? Why? What about Rae?"

"There's only one bathroom here at this gas station. so you get to go first. now hurry up and get out! wait right there i forgot something in the front seat."

[car starts up;and starts to drive away]

"Quinnie! Best Friends!"

"Forever! Noooo Rachel! (beep beep) aaaaahhhh!"

(beep beep beep)

"uggggg stupid alarm clock! Eight years Rae eight god damn stupid years; and you still haven't come home where ever you are Rae i'll never forget you and remember Best Friends are Forever."


	2. There is a castle on a cloud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics=character's thoughts

There is a lady all in white,

Holds me and sings a lullaby,

She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,

She says, "Cosette, I love you very much."

[Castle on a cloud Les Mis.]

**September 10, 2011 Los Angles California**

 

"Bye dad!" I yelled as I started to walk out the front door

"Hey Jen, Jennifer wait up. Remember I'm leaving for Boston this afternoon I wont be home till Monday night so make sure you lo…"

"Lock the doors, Lock the windows, turn on the alarm system, homework done before television, no boys, no parties, only two friends over at the most, make sure to eat and try to get to bed at a decent time. Dad chill ok? I'm 16 I'm not a little girl anymore."

"I know but you'll always be my little girl."

"Ok I love you dad," I said as I gave my father a hug but I really have to go now or else I'm going to miss the bus."

"Ok but come on give your old man one more hug for the road."

"Alright dad" I replied as I gave him one last hug "I'll see you Monday night fly safe."

"Bye love you go learn something useful!" I heard my dad yell as I ran down the sidewalk to make it to the bus stop on time.

School seemed to take forever. But it was finally time for my last class of the day, which was Psychology. We had a new teacher this year and I had been hearing good things about her so I was curious to see who this new teacher was. As I walked in class I noticed that the teacher wasn't there yet. So I took my seat in the front of the class and waited for our new teacher to arrive. The final late bell had rung and still no teacher. Right when I was going to pull out my cell phone to text my friend Tina; a tall blonde woman ran into the room.

"Hola clase! My name is Holly Holiday"  _is she serious Holly Holiday what kind of name was that? Whatever she seems cool enough._  "And I will be your psychology professor this semester."

Ms. Holiday went on to explain what we'd be learning this semester and what was expected of us, and then proceeded to give a short lecture on the first part of chapter one.

"Alright everybody there is about 20 minutes left in class and I've brought one of my friends in from the local police department to get everyone's fingerprints documented and I'll let Officer Rodriguez explain why this is so important."

"Alright listen up ladies and gentlemen today a couple of the other deputies and I will be getting your fingerprints to keep on file so that in the unfortunate case that one of you were to go missing your parents and the police would be one step closer to bringing you home. Now you have…

"Seriously Ms. Holiday ( _ugh will Katie Johnson ever stop being so snotty I mean seriously just because you were in one 30 second TV. commercial when you were ten does not make you better than everyone else.)_  fingerprints? I just got a manicure and I don't want to get that gross ink all over my hands! We're not five we know not to take candy from strangers and we're not dumb enough to go into some creeps van cause he says he can't find his lost puppy."

"Well Miss Johnson, am I correct," Katie nodded as Ms. Holiday continued with what seemed to be the beginning of a rant, "if you're as mature as you claim to be then you would have realized how rude it was of you to interrupt Officer Rodriguez and furthermore Ms. Johnson if your as intelligent as you say you are then you would've realized that creeps in vans offering you candy or asking for help is not the only way children and teenagers, yes teens most often young girls around your age are taken away from their families and friends. Sometimes their grabbed from behind and drugged and…. You know what forget it. I'm sorry guys for blowing up on you like that there is now only ten minutes left of class if you don't want to get fingerprinted feel free to leave. I apologize for the interruption officer please continue."

The class was dead quiet for a good 30 seconds after Ms. Holiday's little speech only Katie and a couple of her copy cat followers left, Ms. Holiday is definitely my favorite teacher now! None of the other teachers call Katie out on her attitude like she just did. Officer Rodriguez broke the silence and continued to explain that we had the option of being fingerprinted the old fashioned way with ink and paper or with their new fingerprinting scanner that just scans our fingers and puts our prints directly into the system. Most of the class surprisingly went with the old ink and paper route. I decided to try the new scanner it seemed cool and it looked like it would be quicker since there was only like 5 people in line for it. When I went up to the officer Ms. Holiday was sitting next to him taking down our name addresses and birthday and all that important stuff while the officer scanned our fingers.

"First middle and last name please," Ms. Holiday asked while I was getting my fingers scanned.

"Jennifer Kaleigh Matthews"

"Birthday?"

"August 8,1995"

"Alright Jennifer all I nee

"Kay."

"I'm sorry?"

"Kay can you call me Kay. Only my dad calls me by my first name, and that's cause he's well my dad. Everyone else calls me by middle name or usually they just shorten it to Kay. I just think Kaleigh is a lot more unique than Jennifer theirs like four other Jennifers in my biology class can you imagine how many others their here in the school, the state….. Sorry I'm rambling now anyways I go by Kay but if you want to call me Jennifer that's fine all the other teachers do no matter how many times I ask them not to."

"Haha whoa ok kid it's cool I agree I think Kay…." Ms. Holiday started to say but when she looked up from the computer screen to look at me she just paused and got this really weird look on her face almost like she'd seen a ghost or something. It felt like she had been staring at me forever and it was starting to creep me out a little.

"Ms. Holiday are you ok?"

"Look so much like her."

"Like who?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry Kaleigh, you just reminded me of someone anyways yea I totally agree I think Kay or Kaleigh sounds more original."

"Alright miss Matthews all done and looks like you're the last one just make sure Ms. Holiday puts in all of your information before you leave."

"Thank you, Ms. Holiday did you need anything else?"

"Ummm yes your height weight eye color.."

"I'm 5'3" I weigh 110 pounds, I have brown eyes."

"Ok your father and mothers name?"

"Peter Matthews and my mother died when I was eight and am I done Ms. Holiday schools over and I have drama club meeting in ten minutes."

"Oh I'm so sorry yes you can go…"

"Bye I'll see you on Monday Ms. Holiday…" I said as I started to run out of the class room to catch up with Mike and Tina whom I had seen run by about a minute earlier."

"Rae wait what was your moms name?"

"Don't remember amnesia sorry Ms. Holiday I have to go" I shouted as I ran down the hallway. Did she call me Rae?

**Holly's POV:**

I just couldn't believe how much Jennifer or Kay as she liked to be called looked so much like best friend Shelby my heart tells me its Rachel my goddaughter whom I loved like she was my own but my brain tells me not to get my hopes up. But gosh she looks just like that age progressed photo that Will had just sent me a few weeks ago screw my brain! I'm looking into this.

"That's weird. Hey chief I think you better have a look at this." I heard one of the policemen say as I was packing up my stuff.

"What is it Gomez?"

"Well Chief when I entered that last girls prints into the system it says they're already in there…"

"So the kid didn't realize she'd already been fingerprinted just make sure her address and stuff is up to date."

"That's not what's off sir it has her under a different name in the system, and the name she's under says she's been missing for the past eight years."

"Excuse me I know this is probably none of my scratch that I think this might just be part of my business but would that girls name happen to be Rachel Evelynn Schuester who went missing from Lima Ohio on September 10 2003?" I asked with a slight nervous edge to my voice.

"Yes. Now how exactly did you know that?"

"I knew it I just knew it! She looks so much like Shelby even more than when she was younger and oh she's so much older and…"

"Miss how did you know this young girls name?"

"What oh I'm sorry I was still trying to grasp the fact that she's alive. She's my niece my goddaughter Rachel." I said while tears of happiness streamed down my face.

"Alright then I'm calling this in. I'm going to send some patrol cars to pick her up and arrest whoever the hell kidnapped this young girl!"

"Wait Officer Rodriguez before you do that maybe it will be better if I come along to get her I mean she might freak out if a bunch of cops just come out of the blue to her house"

"Hmm alright will drive with you to the girls house. Lets go Rachel's family has missed her long enough."

I can't wait to let Shelby, and Will know that their little Rae of sunshine is going to be coming home.

_ Meanwhile: _

**Kay's (Rachel's) POV:**

"Hey Tina! Mike! Wait up." I shouted as I sprinted down the hallway to catch up with my two closest friends whom I had know since I was ten when we all met at our first ballet class which I still continue to take along with pointe but it's just a hobby for me unlike Mike who's dream it was to become a professional dancer. Although Mike had moved on to more contemporary and hip hop classes, while Tina decided to take some singing and acting classes.

"Oh hey Kaleigh! Are you excited to find out what play we're doing this year?"

"Do you even have to ask Tina I mean come on this is Kay queen of drama or should I say drama queen." Mike responded while chuckling.

"Harde har har Mike your so funny ever think of becoming a comedian?" I retorted with sarcasm. "But yes Tina I am beyond excited to find out what we're doing this year."

"Do you think that maybe we have the chance of doing a musical this year?"

"Probably slim to none. But I don't mind it's not like I can sing like you can Tina."

"Are you deaf Kay? I've heard you sing before and your voice is amazing! It'd be even better if you joined my singing class."

"Tina's right Kaleigh. I mean if you wanted you could probably make a career out of singing. Which begs the question why don't you take voice classes with Tina?"

"You guy's are just saying that cause we're friends. Anyways my dad wont let me take the classes he says it's a waste trying to make it in Hollywood or Broadway he wants me to become a lawyer or a doctor or go into business like him."

"But what do you want to do? You should do something that makes you happy." Tina responded.

We finally arrived at the Auditorium where drama club was held only to find a paper taped to the door saying that drama was cancelled for the day due to the fact Ms. Avila was out sick today.

"Well that sucks. Oh well you guys want to go to In-N-Out?"

"Mike I'm vegan."

"So you can eat their French fries." Tina said while we walked towards the school exit.

"Exactly and I don't understand how you can be vegan when theirs places like In-N-Out around. I mean my god their burgers are sooooo good!"

"Do you want to enjoy your food Mike or would like me to explain like I did a year and a half ago the cruelty animals have to suffer in order to become our food."

"No! Mike and are fine trust me I still remember that lecture. I couldn't look at my food for a week without grossing out."

"And yet you guys are still carnivores. But no thanks I'm just going to head home I'm kinda tired."

"Did you have that dream again last night?" Mike asked

"yea same one nothing new. It's so annoying though I just wish I could see the woman or the girls face. Or I wish I knew what the song was."

"Can you hum the tune? Maybe I know it." Tina suggested

"yea sure." I started to hum the tune I had heard in my dreams for the past eight or so years. (the song she's humming is You are my sunshine; but like a lullaby version and just pretend that it's an original song written by Shelby back to the story)

"hmmm Sorry Kaleigh never heard that tune before."

"Oh well I'll see you Monday Tina and I'll see you tomorrow at dance Mike! I have to go catch the bus."

"Bye Kay!" They both shouted.

As I was riding the bus home I thought about the dream I had last night the same dream I've always dreamt about around this time. The dream would start off with me laughing and chasing after this little girl in the forest she had blonde hair that was tied up with a green ribbon. We're both around eight years old and right when I catch her and she's about to turn around the scenery changes and the girl and the forest are replaced by a house and I'm inside a closet and I start to freak out due to my claustrophobia that and right when I feel like I'm going to pass out the door opens and a lady scoops me into her arms and starts to sing to me in the most beautiful voice I had ever heard but I can never hear the words clearly but the tune comes through loud and clear and the woman and her voice make me feel safe and loved. And again every time I try look up and see her face it's either all blurry or my alarm wakes me up. I've told my dad about the dream when I was younger thinking I was remembering my mom and maybe an old friend. But he just dismissed it saying I didn't have many friends when I was younger and my mom couldn't sing if her life depended on it. My dad doesn't like to talk about my mom too much or the accident that took her life and my memories. All the memories I have now are from age eight and above.

When I finally got off the bus and walked the one block home I was met with a crazy scene of police cars and my dad being put into a patrol car in handcuffs. Wait what?

"Dad! Daddy!" I yelled while running up to the squad car that had him in the back seat "What's going on why are you arresting my dad let him go!" I shouted to the police officer.

"Kay!" I heard someone exclaim although it sounded more like Rae.

I turned around to see Ms. Holiday running up to me

"Ms. Holiday? What are you doing here and what's going on? And why is my dad in the back of a police car ?" I said while a few tears trickled down my face.

"Peter Matthews or should I say Peter Bishop cause that's his real name is not your father and he's being arrested for kidnapping you, and I'm here to take you home to your real mom and dad." As she was telling me this the squad car with my dad started to drive away I tried to run after it but Ms. Holiday caught me around the waist before I could.

"Let me go! Daddy! Bring him back you guys are crazy My dads name is Peter Matthews not Peter Bishop and I'm his daughter his only daughter Jennifer Kaleigh Matthews. And my moms been dead since that drunk driver crashed into our car when I was eight." I screamed with tears relentlessly streaming down my face and verging hysteria.

"Sweetie I'm sorry but none of that's true." Holly said while turning me around. "Your mom Shelby is alive and your dad is Will Schuester and you have an older brother named Noah and they've been searching for you for the past eight years."

"No I don't believe you! I don't know any of these people and my last name is Matthews not Schuester! I'm Jennifer Kaleigh Matthews!"

"No darling you're Rachel Evelynn Schuester."

At the point I just collapsed into Holly's arms and she just hugged me and held me tighter while I cried even harder. While she was hugging me and whispering soothing noises in my ear I couldn't help but think I should've gone to In-n-Out.

 


	3. Never Grow Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics=flashback

Your little hand's wrapped around my finger

And it's so quiet in the world tonight

Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming

So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite nightlight

To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret

I'd give all I have, honey

If you could stay like that

Oh darling, don't you ever grow up

Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little

[Never Grow Up, Taylor Swift]

**September 10, 2011 Lima, Ohio**

"Good Morning Western Ohio! It is now seven ten on what's looking to be a beautiful day on this wonderful Friday morning. Today is September the te …"

What a joke, I think as I slam my hand down on the radio to shut off my alarm, if that radio host only knew, if all of Lima only knew, if the whole state of Ohio only knew, if they only knew how I felt about today how I've felt every day for the past eight years living without my daughter. My Rachel, my little Rae of sunlight, if they only knew it's been eight years since I've heard her sweet (and sometimes squeaky little voice), or heard her infectious laugh god I miss her laughter. Her smile how I missed that million watt smile of hers that could light up a room, and her huge beautiful brown eyes that were always alight with curiosity just ready to soak up all the world had to offer. If they only knew, then maybe today wouldn't be so wonderful to them. But then again I would never wish this horrible situation on any one else. After about fifteen minutes of just sitting in bed with my thoughts I decided to get up get dressed and join my husband, Will downstairs for breakfast.

It was a quiet breakfast each of us lost in our thoughts about Rachel. I just couldn't stop blaming myself though for what happened. Everyone tells me I shouldn't feel guilty it wasn't my fault but why can't they understand that I was the one who let Quinn and Rachel run off by themselves when it was already late, how could I have been so stupid! What kind of mother lets their eight-year-old daughter who was like the size of a six year old run off to the woods behind their house with only the company of another eight year old? A bad mother, a stupid one the worst kind of…

"Shelby" Will calls me breaking me from my thoughts, I look up at him and he reaches across the table to wipe the tears, that I didn't notice had fallen till now, with pad of his thumb. "Shelby" he continues "what have we said about blaming our selves? It's not your fault it's no ones fault the only person to blame here is the one who took our baby from us."

"B -but how can you say that when I let our eight year old wander off to some treehouse in the woods?"

"Because we had done it before remember when Noah was her age we'd let him and Finn go back there by themselves too and they always came back so we had no reason to believe that with Rach it would be any different."

"But..."

"No buts Shelby. Now I want you to say this with me ok?" I nod my head waiting for him to continue, "I am not to blame"

"I am not to blame," I repeat.

"I did nothing wrong"

"I did nothing wrong" I echo.

"Now Shelby this last part is important so pay attention and you must repeat it ok?" I nod looking at him to continue.

" I am the best mother a kid could ever ask for"

I hesitate for a second how can say that when its not true I look up to see Will waiting for me to say it "I I I am the best mother a kid could ever ask for" I finally say and I actually believe myself for a moment when I say those words looking at Will with his eyes just full of love.

"And wherever she may be my Rachie loves me…"he says waiting for me to finish the line.

"And wherever she may be my Rachie loves me more than pancakes" I finish and we both giggle at the memory of a five year old Rachel telling me this one morning _. She had been devouring the fluffy breakfast item like no tomorrow and I was teasing her about the food receiving more love than me. She looked up at me blinked her huge brown eyes and told me with syrup all over her hands and face "that's not true mama! I love you!"_

" _Really?" I had asked her._

" _Yea I love you lots! I umm I love you more than pancakes!" she said as she got off her chair and ran to give me hug. "You love me more than pancakes right momma?" she asked while I sat her down by the sink to clean up her syrupy face and hands._

" _Yes sweetie and actually I love you more than ice cream!" Her eyes got huge when I said that._

" _Well then I love you more than chocolate milk!"_

_We continued our little game seeing who could top the other and as she got older and when one of us looked to be having a rough day we'd tell each other that we loved them more than pancakes._

"Thank you honey" I tell Will as I come back to the present I give him a soft kiss as I stand up "you always know just what to say. You're the best husband and father anyone could ever ask for. And remember Rach loves you to the moon…."

"and back" he responds "what are you going to do now? he asks.

"home movies."

"Watch them again with me later?"

"Always." I respond as I leave the dining room and walk up the stairs to our bedroom. I grab my laptop and the home movies that my son Noah had transferred to dvds for Will and I and then make my way to stairs planning to watch the movies in the living room, when I pass by her bedroom door. And before my brain has caught up with my actions I'm standing inside the room. I haven't been in her room in eight years but it still looks exactly the same as it did that day she disappeared. There was an unfinished board game and some dolls on the floor in one corner. On the opposite side there was tea party going on the guest still waiting for their hostess to return and join them. The lilac walls still held their glow in the dark stars (that were spread sporadically through out the room) and posters of different celebrities and a few Broadway shows along with a couple pictures here and there.

I don't know why after all these years I decide to come into her room and still be in here three hours later sitting on her window seat watching home movies. I had just finished one where I had caught a nine year old Noah whom I had thought at the time was helping Will give my 1 year old a bath, turns out he was helping my husband give Rachel a mini Mohawk it was a cute moment filled with bubbles and laughter.

The next movie started and as the camera came into focus I could see a two and a half year old Rachel in a little tank top and her underwear hanging up side down on the couch calling for my attention.

" _Mommy, Mommy"_

" _Yes baby" I replied while making sure I kept the camera steady._

" _I up down! My head look funny up down." She sat up right and continued talking to me. "wanna see the baby mommy yea?"_

" _ok" I responded playing along with whatever game she had going on in her head._

" _the baby gone. The baby all gone. I wanna see the baby mommy."_

" _What's your name?" I asked interrupting her little babble she was about to start._

" _Tocahontas, daddy John Smith." She replied, she was in love with everything Pocahontas ever since Santana had left her video over here after sleeping over one weekend. Will and I had to go buy her, her own video of the movie after she got upset when Santana came back and took hers home. Now whenever Will came home from work she would pretend that he was John Smith while she was Pocahontas._

" _What's your other name?" I asked hoping she'd actually tell me her real name this time._

"  _uhhh Tocahontas."_

" _No, Rachel Evelynn." I told her._

" _Wachel Evelynn." She repeated still mispronouncing her 'R's. "No. Me Tocaaahontas!" she continued while rubbing her eyes and yawning._

" _Oh looks like somebody's sleepy." I sing-songed while putting the camera down on the coffee table. "Come on Pocahontas nap time." I told her bending down to pick her up._

" _No, nap. I big girl!"_

" _Big girls need naps too."_

" _Mommy sing?" she asked as we went up the stairs._

" _What song pumpkin?"_

" _Sunshine. I love you mommy."_

" _I love you too Rachie."_

'Ring ring ring'

What, whoa what time is it I look at my laptop to see its already 8:00, and I was still in Rachel's room how long was I sleeping? 'Ring Ring' Oh right the phone, that's what had brought me out of my dream. Why didn't Will answer it I thought as I walked out of the room and down the hallway to answer the house phone.

"Hello."

"Shelby? It's Holly!"

"Oh hi Holly how's L.A.?"

"Good, it's great actually but I didn't call to talk about me I called to tell you…"

"Seen any celebrities yet? How are the kids in your class? They're respecting you right? Cause if they're not I could go down their and help you out or maybe I should send Noah down there instead to scare them." I responded cutting her off knowing she wanted to talk about Rachel. I didn't want to talk about Rachel at the moment I just wanted to escape reality for at least ten minutes and just talk about nothing with my best friend.

"Shelby!" She yelled effectively stopping my onslaught of questions. "We found her, Shelby."

"What? Found who? Holly who did you find?" I asked not wanting to believe that she was talking about Rachel, their had been too many false calls in the first six months people claiming to have her and asking when they'd receive the reward money we were offering for a while in the beginning.

"Rachel. Shelby we found Rachel. Oh Shelby she's so beautiful and she looks so much like you but I can still see some of Will in her too. Shelby are you there?"

"You're not lying Holly you've seen Rachel?"

"She's in the next room talking to the police. Hey check your cell phone I sent you a picture of her." I ran to my room and grabbed my cell phone when I opened up the picture message I was met with the a picture of young girl that had fallen asleep in what was probably the front seat of Holly's car scratch that it wasn't just any young girl it was my daughter. I just collapsed on my bedroom floor when the truth finally hit me that after all this time I would finally get to hold my baby again. "Shelby? Hello? Anyone there?" I could still here Holly talking from the phone that had fallen out of my hand next to me, but I couldn't answer I was so overwhelmed with happiness that I had started crying.

"Shelby I'm home and I got us some dinner!" I heard Will shout as the front door close.

"in the room" I barley managed to shout through my tears.

"Shelby? Darling are you ok?" I heard him ask as he got closer to our room. "Shelby! What happened?" He exclaimed when he saw me on the floor. I simply just gave him the house phone with Holly still waiting for someone to answer on the other end.

"Hello? Holly?" I heard Will ask I stopped listening after that knowing that Holly was telling him the same thing she told me. I was just trying grasp the fact that this was real it had to be real and not some dream. I stared back down at the picture holly had sent me memorizing every little detail. Finally Will hung up with Holly and he turned to look at me he had tears in his eyes and a smile on his face when I showed him the picture he just hugged and gave me one of the most passionate kisses I had received in a long time. We sat there on the floor for a while just letting everything soak in and speculating what she'd be like. Will said that Holly would meet us at the airport with Rachel tomorrow afternoon. Holly had also told Will something about Rachel not remembering anything about Ohio or the kidnapping but I didn't care, once I have her in my arms she will have no doubts that I'm her mom. Finally we decided to get up and start making some phone calls I decided to call my son Noah and his wife Santana whom had been like an older sister to Rachel, along with the Fabrays whom had been like a second family to Rachel just as we'd been a second family to Quinn, Rachel's best friend. Both parties we're ecstatic when we told them insisting they come to the airport with Will and I but I convinced Noah that he could instead meet us later in the evening at the house so as not to overwhelm her when we picked her up. The Fabrays decided that they'd come over sometime next weekend understanding that it would probably be best to give her and us some time to adjust but they said that Quinn insisted to wait for her outside in front of the school if she started the following week which I agreed was perfectly fine. While I was making my phone calls Will had called his sister Arianna and her husband James Anderson their son, our nephew Blaine was also Rachel's age and they been pretty close growing up together of course there were the occasional arguments about learning to share the spotlight both children being bitten by the preforming bug. After hanging up and telling them they could come over next weekend as well, Will and I decided to eat dinner and then go to bed.

**September 11, 2011**

I actually fell asleep a lot quicker than I thought I would last night, after a quick breakfast Will and I made sure the guest bedroom was set up for her we were going to have her sleep there until we were able to redecorate her actual room with her input. Before we knew it, it was 12:05 and since Rachel and Holly's Flight got in at 1:45 and it took an hour to get to the airport we decided to go a head and drive over to the airport.

We had been waiting at the gate their flight was supposed to be landing in for about fifteen minutes. I was starting to get anxious it was already 1:48. I turned to Will and exclaimed "It's 1:48 they should've been here three minutes ago! What if something went wrong with the plane Will? What if…"

"Shelby, relax everything is going to be fine."

"How do you know that?" I question

"well if you'd calm down and turn around you'd see that passengers from their flight are just getting off."

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" I say as we stand up and start looking out for both Holly and Rachel.

"Oh my god! Will there they are look Will look she's actually here!" I say as tears of joy start to trickle down my face, I would've thought I was out of tears by all the crying I had done the past couple of days. I take in her appearance as the four of us start to walk up to meet each other. Her long brown hair is down has a bit of wave to it she's wearing some black skinny jeans and pink with some lace detailing flowy top with a pair of black ballet flats to finish off the look. (It's the outfit she wears from season 2 episode Rumors when she sings Go your own way) She looks even more beautiful than the picture holly had sent me yesterday. When we're finally standing right in front of each other I don't hesitate to pull her into a hug, Will standing beside me waiting to join in on the hug.

"Oh my little Rachel you're finally home, oh sweetheart mommy's never letting you go again" I say as I hug her but not even ten seconds after saying this I feel her body stiffen in my arms she continues by trying to get free of me, I loosen my hold on her only to completely let go of her when the next words come out of her mouth "Please let me go, I am not your Rachel. This is not my home. My name is Jennifer my real home is back in California with my real dad. And you are not my mother!"

The words shock me, as I let her go I see her run off with Holly hot on her heels towards the baggage claim. I turn to Will who has tears running down his face and he just opens his arms and holds me as I cry and think what happened to my Rachel?


	4. You'll be in my Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics=flashback

 

This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
[You'll be in my Heart, Phil Collins]

 

"Please let me go, I am not your Rachel. This is not my home. My name is Jennifer my real home is back in California with my real dad."

Those words just kept echoing in my head as I drove down the highway back home. I glanced quickly to the passenger seat and saw that Shelby just seemed to be staring vacantly out into space but I knew that she was just putting up a mask trying to convince not only others but herself as well that Rachel's words didn't hurt her. I grabbed Shelby's hand and just started to rub circles on the back of her palm to let her know everything was going to work out. She finally turned to look at me and just gave me a small smile letting me know that she appreciated the comfort. I then proceeded to look at the back seat through the rear view mirror I could see that Holly had fallen asleep with her head leaning on the car window, Rachel had a look of confusion, sadness, anger and just plain exhaustion written all over her face as she stared out the window. I don't know how to feel about finally getting my daughter back when she insist that she is anything but that, I feel elated and over joyed that my little girl is safe and unharmed at least physically but mentally and emotionally she's been changed, altered and that other part of me is hurt by the fact that Rachel has no recollection of who me or Shelby are.

"Shelbs will you wake up Holly we're almost home and she wanted to be woken up before we got there." I tell Shelby as we pass by the park that was five minutes away from our house. As I drive by the park I notice a little girl on the swing set being pushed by her dad, it reminded me of when I would bring Rachel to the park and do the same thing with her.

" _Higher daddy push me higher!" A six year old Rachel shrieked to me as I pushed her on the swings. "Ahhhh! Too high that's too high! Stop I want to get off."_

" _Alright hold on Rae let me slow it down first." I said as I grabbed hold of the swing and pulled back to slow it down, "there you can get off now." As soon as she got off she ran around the swing set and wrapped her arms around my legs._

" _Did you see dad? Did you see my feet touched the tree! They touched it they did! I can't wait to tell Quinn! And then when you pushed me really high I thought I was about to flip over!"_

" _I did see your feet touch the tree. Now you ready to walk home?" I asked taking her hand and leading her out of the park._

" _Awww do we really have to go? I wanted to try the monkey bars; Noah said he knew how to do the monkey bars when he was 5! And I'm already 6 he said I should know how to do them with my eyes closed by now."_

" _We'll come back next weekend ok? It's getting dark and you still need to eat dinner. And besides Noah still had me hold onto him when he did the monkey bars he couldn't do it by himself until he was 7."_

" _Really?"_

" _yes really now come on we're almost home. How about I give you a piggyback ride?"_

" _Yay!" Rachel shouted as I bent down to let her climb on top of my shoulders "Daddy, you're the best you know that right?"_

" _Hmmm the best really?"_

" _Yes the bestest daddy in the whole wide world!"_

"Alright everyone we're home" I said as I pulled the car into the driveway.

"Here Will let me help you with our bags." Holly said as everyone got off the car.

While Holly and I got the bags Shelby went to unlock the front door and Rachel just stood next Holly. Since there were only four bags, three of which were Rachel's, Holly and I grabbed two each and we made our way to the house with Rachel trailing behind us.

"Why don't you just set the bags down in the living room for now while I warm up our lunch. After we finish eating Will can take the bags up to the guest room and then you and Rachel can rest before Noah and Santana get here." Shelby told Holly as we put the bags down.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"Yeah I'm starving! What did you make Shelby?" Holly asked as we all walked towards the kitchen/dining room.

"I made some of my famous chicken parmesan with some salad on the side, Rachel's favorite." Shelby replied as she put the chicken in the oven and I grabbed the salad bowl.

"Would you like a soda or some water Rachel?" I asked looking over to her standing in the kitchen door way "We also have cranberry juice if you'd like that instead. You can go sit down at the table if you want."

"I'm not hungry. Can I just go take a nap? I'm really tired"

"Oh ummm sure you can Rae. I'll set aside some chicken for you and you can have it later when you wake up." Shelby told her as she pulled the breaded chicken out of the oven.

"Don't bother with the saving me any chicken, I'm vegan. Now can someone please show me where I'll be sleeping." Rachel responded through gritted teeth.

"oh! Well I'll just make sure to set aside some salad for you, we also have plenty of fruit or if you'd like I can make you some vegetable stir fry when you wake up." Shelby told her, I wonder when she became vegan I remember she loved animals when she was younger I wonder if that had anything to do with her choice to become vegan.

"Whatever, I don't care I just want to go to sleep."

"Yea ok, follow me Rachel I'll show you where you can lie down." I told her as I started to walk towards the stairs "Do you want to grab some more comfortable clothes from your suitcase before we head up?" I asked.

"No I'm fine. I just want to lie down."

"Alright then let's go upstairs" I say as I start to climb the stairs with her following few steps behind me. "you'll be sharing the guest room with Holly this weekend; during the week we'll clear out your old room and you can redecorate it whatever way you like. And here's your temporary room for now." I tell her as we come up to the first door on the left and I let her in the room. "The bathroom is the first door on the right, the master bedroom is the last door on the left side and your old room is directly across from it. You can check out your room if you'd like we left everything exactly the same so maybe it'll jog some memories."

I start to walk out of the room but at the door way I turn around and tell her "if you need anything at all just call for one of us. And I just want you to know that your mother and I never gave up on you we always knew you'd be with us again someday. We've missed you so much Rachel but you're home safe and sound and that's all that matters right now."

While I had been telling her she had been looking down at her feet but the minute I finished talking she looked up at me with or more like glared but the glare wasn't as threating as it might have been due to her unshed tears, she looked ready to break down at any moment.

"I already told you before my name is  _ **Jennifer!**_ And don't bother redecorating that room it'll only be a waste of time and money. My dad is friends with some of the best lawyers in L.A. and he'll come and get me out of this middle of nowhere hick town. And don't expect me to go into that room and to try and jog some memories because there are no memories to jog! This is not my home and I am not your daughter and you are most definitely not my father!" She yells at me as she slams the door in my face. I stand there for a minute letting everything she said soak in and as I turn to walk back down the stairs I hear a muffled "I just want to go home." from behind the door that was just slammed.

I head back down stairs and finish lunch with Shelby and Holly, there was no need to tell them what went on upstairs they had heard everything. Holly assured us that this was our Rachel the fingerprints had matched and the police back in California had run a DNA test and everything was a match. Around five o'clock Puck and Santana arrived. After saying our hellos Puck asked "So where is she?"

"Puck there's something we have to tell you and Santana about her first." I started to say, as they both sat down on the love seat in the living room where everyone was currently talking, they could tell it was something serious from the tone of my voice.

"Is she hurt? Did that son of a b…." one glare from Shelby made puck change his wording slightly he knew how she felt about foul language "Did that son of a jackal hurt her if he did I'm going…."

"Oh no I'm already going to go all Lima Heights on that…." Santana interrupted.

"Guys! Please let your dad finish." Shelby told them before they got completely off topic. After gaining their attention Holly explained how she found Rachel and I went on to explain how she had no memory of her life in Ohio and what had happened in the airport along with what happened upstairs when she went to go lie down.

"She doesn't remember anything?" Puck asked

"How's that possible? She was eight when it happened shouldn't she remember something?" Santana questioned.

No one had an answer for her because we'd all been wondering the same thing, what had that evil man done to my daughter that cause her to loose all her memories of us.

"So she's been up there all afternoon? Maybe I could take her some food? Try and talk with her?" Puck asked.

"Yea sure sweetie there's a tray with some vegetable stir fry and a water on the counter by the stove." Shelby told him as he walked to the kitchen.

"She's staying in the guest room!" I yelled as he walked up the stairs. Not even five minutes later we hear Puck curse as he comes running back down to the living room.

"She's gone she wasn't there!" he exclaims.

"What? Are you sure did you check the other rooms?" Shelby yells at him.

"Yea I checked the window was open the room and there's that huge tree right by the window I think she climbed down the tree and ran."

"Where would she even be going Noah?" Santana asked

"She's trying to go home." I answered

"But this is her home." Holly said.

"Not to her. This place probably feels like a prison, she's been telling us this whole time this is not her home that's it's back in California." Shelby said with tears trickling down her face.

"Well what are we doing standing around here for? She's obviously on foot and she doesn't have any cash on her so she's going try and hitch hike to California." Santana said to the room effectively putting us in motion.

"All right we'll split up Noah you go with Holly in your car and search east." I tell them as they head out the front door. "Santana you take Shelby's car and head west." I tell her as I throw her Shelby's keys. "Shelby you and I will head North and call the Fabray's and see if they'll join us."

"Already on it lets go I can talk to them in the car." She told me as she hit speed the speed dial on her phone. "Judy and Richard said they're going to look South and Quinn's going to drive down the main highway." Shelby told me as I drove down the street.

"We'll find her this time right Will?" Shelby asked

"Yes. We just got her back and we are not going to lose her ever again!" I replied not only reassuring Shelby but my self as well. I hope we find her soon it's starting to get dark I thought to myself. Please be safe I prayed to whoever was listening to me up there.


	5. People are Strange

People are strange

When you're a stranger

Faces look ugly when you're alone

When you're strange

Faces come out of the rain

When you're strange

No one remembers your name

When you're strange

[People Are Strange, The Doors]

 

Run just keep running don't look back. That was my mantra as I ran further back into the trees behind the house I had just escaped from. I hadn't planned on running away but I had to get back to my dad in California, and before I knew it I was climbing out the window and down the tree. My next thought was to get to the nearest highway as quick as possible and start hitchhiking my way back home, but then I realized that when they came looking for me they would spot me in an instant if I was on the side of the road. So now here I am in the middle of a forest tired, hungry and most likely lost (but I wasn't ready to admit that yet) I just had to find somewhere safe to rest for the night the sun was already setting and it was already getting difficult for me to see as it is. Finally after walking around aimlessly for what felt like forever I bumped into a rope ladder.

Ouch! What the hell a rope ladder? Hmmm I wonder if there's a tree house connected to it. I look up to see that there is indeed a tree house at the end of the ladder. I slowly start to climb up the rungs when I get to the door at the top I realize that it's locked. I try opening it anyways thinking that maybe the wood will be rotted and break easily or that the lock is a decoy. A couple minutes and a sore shoulder later I realize that the door is not going to budge. I then decide to grab the lock and pull at it hoping by some miracle that I'll magically get herculean strength and be able to break the lock off. Nope the world is against me the only way through that door is with a key. As I still hold the lock in my hand I notice that it's an odd circular shape with little wavy shaped triangles all around it. I hold it a little farther back from my face, while still holding onto the ladder, and notice that the lock is actually in the shape of a sun. It made me think of my key necklace that I wore all the time under my shirt, I don't know where the necklace came from just that I've had it for as long as I can remember. The key was very unique and beautiful it was silver with a circle pendant glued to the top part of the handle in the middle of the pendant was a black tree with swirly branches, hanging off on the left side of the pendant was a gear with a moon charm on top of it, on the other side of the tree pendant was a sun with a face carved into it. For some reason a part of me felt that the my key would work so deciding to trust my gut instinct I put my key into the lock and when I turned my key the lock opened!

I took the lock off the door and slipped my key necklace back on, while pushing the door to tree house open and climbed in. Looking around the tree house was actually pretty big it had a balcony that went around the whole house along with a window on three of the four walls, and I was actually able to stand up at my full height in the center of the house. After standing in the center of the house for a while I decided I should probably close the door so I wouldn't accidently fall through it, I then decided to look inspect the inside of the tree house while there was still a little bit of sun light left. Against one wall of the house there was a bunch of books on closer inspection I noticed they were all children's books there was a small stack of 'The Magic Tree House' series and one of the Harry Potter books next to it. There was also The Wizard of OZand some Nancy Drew books too. Looking at the books I came to the conclusion that this was most likely the tree house of a little girl although I could be wrong you can't tell a persons gender based on the types of books they read. But when I turned around to look at the wall behind me my suspicion was confirmed that this was indeed the tree house of a little girl actually two little girls. A couple dozen pictures that were taken with an old fashioned Polaroid camera were taped all over the wall. Some of them showed a young teen age couple in candid moments kissing or hugging or just making silly faces at whoever was holding the camera written underneath those pictures were the names Noah and 'Tana along with the date those seemed to be taken between the years 2002 and 2003. Some of the other pictures portrayed what looked like the parents of the young girls, again in random candid moments at barbeques or around a campfire. There were a few pictures of the two girls and their friends at school laughing and acting silly. But a majority of the pictures were of two little girls one brunette and one blonde. There was one picture though that caught my attention it showed the blonde and the brunette girls with an arm around the others shoulder and the other arm was stretched out making a peace sign towards the camera lens.

I pulled the picture off the wall and sat down so I could look at the picture better, the little brunette girl looked like me at age eight. The same slightly tan complexion, the same huge brown expressive eyes and the thousand-watt smile to match, same slightly wavy brown hair with a red ribbon tied into a bow on the side. Her slightly taller blonde counterpart had wise looking hazel eyes set against her fair skin, her straight blonde hair also held a ribbon tied into bow except this one was green, I had seen that green ribbon somewhere else though too but where? My dream! No this was just a crazy coincidence this little girl couldn't be the same one from my dream but something in my gut is telling me she is the same little girl. Around her neck was a necklace with a key similar too mines at the end. I looked over too the brunette and couldn't hold back the gasp when I noticed her key necklace matched mines exactly. I moved my thumb so I could read the names written at the bottom of picture it read 'Rachel and Quinn BFF's!'

No! No, that little brunette girl, Rachel she couldn't be me. But a part my heart knew that it was. Everything matched up from the eyes to the necklace she even had the same little scar at the top of her forehead by her hairline like I did. It was now too dark for me to look at the picture the sun had set and the surrounding trees blocked the moon out. Alone in the darkness I lied down with the picture clutched to my chest and cried thinking if this my real family here in Ohio then who was the man I called dad? And if I'm not Jennifer then who is? I'm Rachel yet how can I be when I don't even remember who Rachel was or who'd she be now! I have no past only a fake one filled with lies and deceit and I have no future if I don't know who I am or who I was. All I have is the present, the here and now and currently the present sucks! I am no one.

I must've cried myself to sleep because the next thing I know someone is shoving my arm and shining a bright light in my eyes and I hear someone say "Hey, wake up. Hello? Are you dead? Wake up" who ask if someone's dead? I think to myself. If someone's dead I don't think they'd answer you. After a few more shoves I decide to sit up and talk to whoever had the audacity to think I was dead. Unfortunately the light is still shining in my eyes when I sit up so I tell the person the first thing that comes to my mind "Would you shine that stupid light somewhere else I'm going to go blind here if you don't!"

"Oh! Sorry my bad" the girl, I figured due to her feminine sounding voice responds, while lowering what is presumably a flash light to shine at the roof of the tree house instead. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light I was able to see the girl clearly I realized she was an older version of the blonde girl from the pictures. She even had that same green ribbon in her hair. The two of us just sat there in the middle of the tree house staring at each other studying the other. I couldn't take the deafening silence any longer so I decided to break it.

"Quinn?" I asked.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thoughts? Questions? Music Suggestions? Please review it makes my day when you do! Next chapter will be in Quinn's POV. if you want to see a picture of Rachel and Quinn's tree house go to sillystarhsinefanfics[dot]tumblr[dot]com


	6. Little voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics=flashback

I won't tell you what I'm thinking

'Cause it's not the same thing you're thinking too

You could say I got a best friend

She's out of sight but easy to find

The little voice in my head won't let me forget

The little voice in my head is never misled

[Little Voice, Hilary duff]

"Quinn?" She asked. Does she remember me I thought my mom had said she had no memory what so ever of her life in Ohio.

"You're Quinn right the little girl in this picture?" she continued holding out the picture in question. So much for her remembering.

"Yea, and you are?" I decided to let her tell me who she was I imagine it must be pretty frustrating to have people calling you one name when you don't ever remember going by that name in your life before.

"Don't think I don't know who you think I am! I know you think I'm that little girl in the picture. Well I'm not ok? I don't know…. I don't remember who  _that_ Rachel was."

"Whoa, calm down I realize that you're not the Rachel that everyone remembers that's why I asked who you are. So let's start again. Hi I'm Quinn what's your name?"

"I'm Rach- I mean Jenn- I mean I don't know!" She shouted at me and then proceeded to hide her face in her hands.

"Hey, hey don't think about it too much" I told her while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "first name that comes to your mind what is it?"

"Rachel but can you call me Rae?"

"Ok well it's nice to meet you Rae but I don't know about you but I'm getting cold up here and I didn't eat dinner yet so you're free to join me on the hunt for food if you'd like." I told her while walking towards the exit.

"Wait! What? Dinner, aren't you going to force me to go back to Will and Shelby?"

"No, because one didn't you hear I have not had dinner so I'm starving!

Two I was told to help find you not try and wrestle you back home." I responded proceeding to climb down the ladder. "So are you coming to eat with me or not?"

So now here we are in my car driving to the nearest diner with only the sound of the radio disrupting the silent drive. I had already texted my parents that i had found her and we would be back later after we ate and Rachel was calm enough to go home and not try another escape trick.

"We're here." I tell her as put the car in park.

"And where is here exactly?"

"D.J.'s best burger joint in Lima at least if you know about it. Everyone else at school eats at McDonalds and Burger King but D.J.'s is by far superior and they serve more than just greasy fast food. They …"

"Do they have salad?" She ask me as we walk in and sit down in one of the booths towards the back

"Ummm yea but I totally recommend their house specialty cheese burger it's really cool because they put French fries in it."

"Oh no I ask because I'm vegan."

"Well in that case they do serve vegie burgers and I've heard those are pretty good too."

"Welcome to D.J's can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Yea I'll have a strawberry shake."

"and for you?" the waitress ask turning to Rachel.

"I 'll have a chocolate shake please."

"ok I'll be back in a few minutes with your shakes and to take your orders."

"Wait a minute I thought you said you're vegan?"

"I am."

"Then why did you order a shake you know that has a bunch of dairy in it right?" I question her totally confused. She opens her mouth to answer me when the waitress comes back with our shakes and takes our order.

"Anyways to answer your question yes I know it's weird for me to be drinking this when I'm vegan but ice cream was one of the only things I couldn't live with out and since shakes are made with ice cream, plus I like to dip my French fries in them. It's the perfect combination of sweet and salty."

"Ah haha nice a vegan who bends the rules."

We end up talking about random things well waiting for our food favorite kind of music, what t.v. shows we watch, favorite movies. We steer clear of the subject of families knowing that's a sensitive topic for her probably. Finally our food arrived and we were silent while we devoured our food as we had both obviously been starving. But while we were eating I finally took in her appearance her eyes were a little blood shot from probably some crying she had done before I found her, but they were still the same huge brown ones I remembered. Everything about her looked the same, just older I could still see that same spunky, bossy, wild adventuress eight year old I had been best friends with since diapers.

"So what now? Do you want to go back or we can stay here and just talk some more."

"Do you mind if we just stay here?"

"Not at all, so what do you want to talk about?"

" I want to know everything that happened. And don't play dumb I know you know something."

I really didn't think she'd want to talk about it right away so I was taken back when she demanded I tell her everything I knew. I hadn't even told anyone the complete story.

"Alright fine I'll tell you my side of the story what I know ok? But are you sure you're prepared to hear this? Because we don't have to do this now."

"No I'm not sure I'm completely ready. But I have to know what happened why the past eight years of my life might have been a lie. Please I just want to know the truth and so far you're the only person that for some reason I can feel I can trust to give me that." She pleaded with me and I could see it in her eyes that she was just a scared little girl looking for answers, and I owed her that much.

"Alright let me think where should I start? I guess I'll start with the beginning of that day."

_**September 10, 2003** _

" _Quinnie! You're here finally I thought you never come!" my best friend Rachel shouted as I walked through the front door of her house I said a quick see ya later to my mom as Rachel pulled me up the stairs to her room. "Come on let's go play Gameboys in my room and I can show you the new game I got for it" she continued we made our way into her room._

" _So what game did you get?" I ask her as I pull my out my purple Gameboy advance from my backpack I had brought._

" _I got the new Power Puffs video game look!"_

_we played our Gameboys for the next hour or so until we were finally bored and decided to go and look for Rachel's brother and see if he'd take us to the park or movies._

" _Oh Noah!" Rachel says as we walk into her older brother's room._

" _Oh Rachie!" Puck mimics Rachel back "what do you guys want squirt?"_

" _Can you pretty please take Quinn and I to the park please with a cherry on top?" we both look up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes ever although Rae's were still the best but she's been teaching me how to do it better._

" _No, sorry munchkins I'm going to the movies with….."_

" _oh! You can take us. We can go see Finding Nemo! I've been wanting to see it so badly! But everytime I ask Brittany she's always busy with Artie!" I tell Puck ._

" _Finding Nemo? Puck I thought we were seeing Underworld?" Rachel and I turn around to see Santana standing in the doorway._

" _Tana!" Rachel screams running to hug her "Tana Noah's taking us to the movies do you want to come?"_

" _Rachel I never said I was taking you guys to the movies.."_

" _But you said…"_

" _I said I couldn't take you and Quinn to the park because I was going to the movies and if you munchkins would have let me finish you would know that I was taking Santana."_

" _Awwww your no fun! I liked it better when you and Tana were just friends. You never take me anywhere any more! Come on Quinn let's go see what my mommy's doing." Rachel tells her brother taking my hand and starting to walk towards the door._

" _Rachel wait…" we hear Puck say as Rachel's hand reaches for the door knob._

" _What?" she ask not looking up at him_

" _Hey I'm sorry I haven't spent a lot of time with you lately but how about tomorrow I'll take you and Quinn to see finding Nemo? Ok does that sound cool?"_

" _ok I'm sorry for getting a little mad at you. Can Santana come with us too?"_

" _if she wants too but I thought you didn't like it when Santana and I go places together?"_

" _No, I don't like it when you leave me behind. Plus tana's the coolest person in the world!"_

" _ha! You hear that Puck it's official I'm the coolest person in the world! Thank you estrella, you tell him who's the coolest."_

" _What that's not fair Rae I'm your brother!"_

" _And that's why you're the coolest person in the universe! But now me and Quinn are going to go play bye!"_

_An hour later we were sitting at the kitchen table eating the chocolate chip cookies we had just made with Rachel's mom._

" _So what do you want to do now?" I asked as we put our dishes at the sink._

" _hmmm want to go to bury the time capsule?"_

" _yea ok let me grab the camera I think we have a few pictures left on it." I told her and five minutes later we were walking out her back door promising her mom we'd be back before dark. After stopping to take the last three pictures we raced each other to the tree house where we were keeping the time cube (I finally convinced Rachel to call it that). We finished burying the time cube and had put our shovels back in the tree house. I started to climb down first when I felt someone grab me from behind I tried to get out of the persons arms but they were too strong and all of sudden there was a cloth in front my face that smelled funny and before I knew it my world went dark._

" _Quinn! Quinnie! Please wake up. Please you have to wake up now."_

_I hear someone plead with me shaking my arm at the same time. I slowly open eyes to see that I'm in a moving car. Who's car is this? Where are we going? I don't remember getting in a car the last thing I remember is being at the tree house with Rachel. Rachel! Where's Rachel?_

" _Quinn oh thank god you're awake!" I sit up and look over to my left just in time to brace my self for a bear hug from Rachel. Oh Rachel!_

" _Rachel? What's going on?"_

" _hey what did I say about being quiet!"_

_I hear a deep voice yell from the front of the car. I look to the front to see a man with messy brown hair and ice cold blue eyes glaring back at me through the rearview mirror it sent a chill straight down my spine. But that doesn't stop me from giving him a piece of my mind and demanding he tell us what's going on and that our parents are looking for us right now so he better let us go or else. But he just ignores my questions and tells us to shut up and be quiet. I finally break down and start to cry quietly when I feel Rachel's arms come around me and we just hold on to each other while she reassures both of us that we'll be home soon and maybe we've been recruited to become spies like in 'spy kids'. I tell her that I don't care I just want to be back home with Brittany my mom and dad. She says she wishes we were both back home too but she never cries she stays strong for the both of us. Rachel's always been the strongest of all my friends. Finally after driving for what felt like forever (only stopping a few times in the middle of the night) I notice a sign saying 'Welcome to Arizona'._

_The car comes to a stop in front of an empty gas station and the ice man (what I've come to call him due to his eyes) pulls me out of the car but not Rachel. I'm finally able to get a good look at him in the afternoon sun. He's really tall and skinny with some muscles but what really stands out (besides his ice eyes) is this long zig zag cut on the left side of his face that makes him look even scarier than before. He bends down to my level and I can feel his breath in my ear as he whispers harshly "you're going to stay here! Someone we'll come and find you and take you back to you're parents and when they ask you what I looked like you tell them nothing. Don't tell them about the car where I took you what I sounded like what I looked like nothing. Got it? Because if you do I'll hurt your little friend back there and it will be all your fault!"_

" _No! don't hurt her!"_

" _Then what are you going to tell people when they find you?"_

" _Tell them nothing." I respond with a few tears straming down my face._

" _don't cry you're friend's safe and she'll stay safe as long you stay quiet."_

_He stands up and walks back to the car after getting in I see Rachel stick her head out the window and yell something at me. I can't hear so I start running towards the car which is slowly making its way back onto the road._

" _Quinn! Don't leave me we're Best Friends…"_

" _Forever! Rae I'm sorry! No come back! Rae!" I shout to the car that is now another speck of dust in the distance._

"Someone found me a couple hours later and before I knew it I was on the next plane home. I could see how happy and relieved everyone was when I got back but when I look over to the Schuester's I could see that they were glad I was safe but I could tell they were still upset and confused as to why only I came back. I was questioned relentless for the next couple of months but I was too scared to say anything my mom says I was even mute for three months but I don't really remember the rest of that year went by in such a blur I was so numb to everything around me. I felt guilty over what happened for not staying with you in the car it wasn't fair that I was back home sleeping in my own bed well you were god knows where. The police gave up after 6 months but our families never did we sent out thousands of flyers with an age progressed photo of you each year on your birthday. And now here you are eight years later."

I looked at up at Rachel to see her trying to process everything I told her that she looked confused, defeated and just plain exhausted. I should probably take her home this had probably one of the longest days of her lives. I was about to ask her if she was ready to go when she spoke up.

"Can you take me back to the house now? I'm really tired and I just need to let this all soak in."

"yea come on lets go."

I pull up to her house 15 minutes later and get out to walk with her to the front door.

"Sorry for telling you everything I know it was a lot to take in." I tell her.

"No, don't be. Thank you for telling me your side of the story. I asked for the truth and you gave it to me. Part me realizes that what you're saying is true and that this is my home but then another side of me doesn't want to believe it all because the kidnapper you described physically is my father. But the man I know is most caring father in the world. And thank you for letting me tell you who I am."

"yea I'll always be around if you need me. Here put your cell phone number in" I tell her as I hand her my phone. "and I'll text you later so you can have mines and you can call or text me when ever you want to talk ok? And if we don't see each other tomorrow I'll pick you up for school Monday if you decide to go ok?" I tell her as she finishes updating my contact list.

"ok thank you again and I'll see you Monday?

"yea Monday for sure." I respond turning to walk back to my car. I give her one last wave goodbye from the drivers seat and watch her walk into the house before starting the ten minute drive home. When I got home my parents looked ready to attack me with questions but after seeing how wiped out I looked they told me to go to bed and that we'd talk in the morning. When I got to my room I noticed that my clock said it was only 9:30 normally I would never be asleep at this time but today had been a pretty abnormal day and I was just glad it was over. Before I completely knocked out I texted Rachel like I said I would with a simple 'good night see you Monday' as I sent the text I noticed that her name she put herself under said Rachel BFF. That night I had the best nights sleep I had, had in ages and all I could think about was that I has my best friend back.

 


	7. Mr. Know it all

Well ya think you know it all

But ya don't know a thing at all

Ain't it, ain't it something y'all

When somebody tells you something 'bout you

Think that they know you more than you do

So you take it down another pill to swallow

Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

(Mr. Know it all, Kelly Clarkson)

**Sunday September 12, 2011**

I stood on the porch staring at the door for about a minute before taking in a huge breath and turning the door knob and walking in. immediately Shelby. Will, Holly and another young couple rushed to the front hallway where I was standing. It startled me a bit and I unconsciously took a step back, but I remembered what put them through tonight and they must been even more freaked out after just getting me back after eight years. I was surprised no one was hugging me maybe they were just giving me my space. No one was talking and I couldn't take the silence anymore (did I mention that I can't stand silence? There always needs to be some sort of noise in the room otherwise I start freaking out) so I decided to break it. "Hi ummm can we sit down and talk?" That seemed to snap everyone out of their daze.  
"Yea why don't we all go to the living room?" Holly responded.

After getting situated in the living room with me taking one end of the couch Holly on the other end the young couple in one of the love seats across from Holly and Shelby and Will directly in front of me in the other love seat, I started to apologize for what I had put them thorough tonight.

"I'm really sorry for scaring all of you by running a way. I realize how stupid that was of me especially when I don't know my surroundings. And I'm sorry for the hell I probably put you all through tonight I promise not to do something like this again. Ummm but yea ok so am I grounded cause I understand if I am."

"No Jennifer your not grounded, this time at least we understand that you're scared and confused by what's going on. Just please come talk to anyone of us or someone else you're comfortable with instead of running off. Ok?" Will said gently.

"Rachel."

"I'm sorry did you say Rachel?" the young Latina asked me. I should really learn her name it's kind of annoying not knowing.

"Yea. You can all call me Rachel although I prefer Rae. Umm but I'm sorry who are you two?" I asked directing my question to the young couple.

"Huh? Oh right I'm Puck and this is my wife Santana." Puck what kind of a name was Puck? Hmm Santana I think she's the same Tana from the pictures in the tree house and Quinn's story. Which means that Puck (seriously is he five or something?) is Noah, making him my older brother.

"Puck, that's a stupid name" I hear everyone (but Noah) hold back a giggle "so are you two 'Tana and Noah? I saw the pictu- uh I mean Quinn kinda told me her backstory and she mentioned you two." I was about to tell them about the tree house and the pictures that were up there but I decided that the tree house would stay my secret (well Quinn's too). I know they knew about the tree house but I didn't want them to know that it had possibly become my safe haven.

"Oh yea I guess we are." Santana answered. "So Rae? Umm don't mean to be rude but why Rae? I thought you were going by Jennifer?" She asked me everyone else was probably wondering the same thing but not sure how to ask.

" Ummm it's just I feel…. what I mean is…. I don't know why but when Quinn found me and she asked for my name I automatically started to respond with Rachel but stopped myself and was about to say Jennifer. But ever since I got here I've been feeling less and less like Jennifer and yet I don't feel like I'm Rachel either I don't really know who I am. So I decided to go with Rae it kind of sounds like my old nickname my friends would call me in California, which was Kay. But I'm not Kay or Jennifer or the Rachel you guys lost so now I'm Rae a girl with a fresh start. Did any of that make sense?" I ask after giving my little speech on my new name.

"Yes it makes perfect sense." Will tells me everyone else nodding there heads agreeing with him. I can tell they want to keep asking me questions but thankfully Shelby saves me.

"Alright I think that's enough excitement for one night I think we should let Rae get to bed. We should all go to bed it's been a long day and everyone's questions can wait till the morning. Sweetie you'll still be sleeping in the guest room with Holly is that ok?"

"Yea it's fine." I say while yawning, guess I'm more tired than I realized. And before I can even process how I got up the stairs I'm under the covers and out like a light the second my head hits the pillow.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of pancakes and the sound of people trying, but failing to talk quietly. Sounds like they're arguing about someone eating bacon? I guess I'll have to find out for myself. I slowly make my way down the stairs and peek around the corner at the bottom step where I can see part of the kitchen/dining area. I can see Shelby and Holly laughing while Will and Noah (yea I'm never calling him Puck) are glaring at a smug looking Santana. Now I really want to know what happened not to mention the fact that the pancakes smell really good. But I probably can't eat them cause they're not vegan pancakes. Damn these are the times I question my veganism but I have to remember it's for the animals! I finally decide to get up from my hiding spot and make my way towards the kitchen.

"Morning." I say to the group before me who didn't hear me walk in.

"Oh good morning!" Shelby responds before everyone else turns to look at me and starts chiming in with their hellos.

"See I told you guys your cave men growling would wake her up." Santana says turning back to Will and Noah.

"If you hadn't taken the last bacon…" Noah starts to say

"So you guys really are fighting over bacon?" I ask

"Yes as hard as it is to believe that they are two grown men they still act like 10 year olds most of the time." Holly responded.

"Hey!" Both men said simultaneously

"Anyways I made you some pancakes if you want them. They're vegan…" Shelby said. She made me vegan pancakes, wow I don't think anyone has gone out of their way to make me something vegan friendly I usually have to provide my own food.

"Oh! Can I have a couple please?" I finally ask. She nods her head smiling and quickly serves me a plate. After pouring a generous amount of syrup (and by generous I mean my pancake is practically drowning in it) I take my first bite and I am convinced that I am in heaven. Seriously what are these pancakes made out of! After swallowing a few more bites with some orange juice to wash it all down I look up to see that everyone but Shelby has left.

"So I take it you like them?"

"Yes! These are the best pancakes I've ever tasted! Do they have banana in them?"

"Oh I'm glad to hear you approve and yes they do have some mashed banana in them. Banana pancakes were your favorite when you were little." After she makes that last comment there's an awkward silence that envelops the room. At first I wanted to shout at her that she didn't know what she was talking about that she didn't raise me how would he know what I liked. But then I remembered wasn't I the one who just last night said she could call me Rachel? Aren't I the one who came to the conclusion that my life back in California could've all been built on a lie?

"Well, I could see why they'd be my favorites. They're really good." I finally tell her deciding it was best not to call her out on the fact that I have no memory of ever eating banana pancakes before. "So where did everyone else go?"

"Holly and Santana went to the movies and Will and Noah went to watch some basketball game at a sports bar. So it's just you and me for the next few hours. I mean you don't have to hang out with me you could…"

"No uh I don't mind hanging out with you. What did you have in mind?" I tell her thinking it would be good to get to know this woman who's supposedly my mother, should I start calling her mom, it feels weird to think that I actually have a mom I'm so used to it being just me and my dad I really didn't have too much of a female influence in my life well I mean their were my friends moms but it's not like I was super close to them so they don't count. So this hanging out with my 'mom' is all new territory for me. What does hanging out with ones own mother even entail?

"Great! We can do whatever you want. We could stay in and watch a movie or go to the mall or anything else you can think of."

"Can we go to the mall?" I ask her.

"Yea we'll leave as soon as you're dressed. I'll show you where the bathroom is so you can shower and get dressed."

Forty-five minutes later I was sitting in the passenger seat of the car as we drove down the high way. Thankfully she had some music playing in the car so there was something to clam my nerves and keep me distracted. Although now that I am actually listening to the music I have no idea who's singing or what we're listening too.

"Ummm what are we listening to?"

"The Rent soundtrack."

"Rent? What's that?" I ask her totally confused.

"What's Rent? It's one of the most amazing shows to have ever been on Broadway. You know what we do have the movie version at home we can watch it when we get back if you want."

"hmmm that sounds cool. I kind want know why you think it's the one of most amazing musicals ever." I respond truthfully. After that we drove on with only the music breaking the silence. Finally about ten minutes later we arrived at the mall.

Once we were in the mall she let me decide what store we went in first, so I let her lead the way to Forever 21. I had thought that it would be weird and awkward shopping with Shelby but it was actually really cool. She gave me her opinion on some stuff I chose and she actually chose some cute pieces for me as well, shopping with her made me wish that I had her when I was younger and my dad would buy my clothes; yea my dad is definitely no fashion guru. We continued shopping and just walking around the mall until we decided that our feet were dying from all the walking around so we decided to call it quits and head back to the house to watch Rent.

The ride home didn't feel as awkward as the ride to the mall, I actually felt really comfortable around Shelby now, not enough to call her mom just yet.

"We're home!" Shelby shouted as we walked into the house.

"In the dining room!" we hear Will respond.

After putting our bags down on one of the couches in the living room we walk over to the dining room to see everyone sitting around the table with Santana and Noah arguing over which board game they should play.

"Apples to Apples!" Santana was shouting.

"Lame! Monopoly we should play monopoly and I can be banker." Noah responded.

"No you cheated last time you were banker besides Monopoly goes on for like ever!"

"hey you guys are just in time for a little game night, that is if these two children ever stop bickering." Holly said to Shelby and I as we each took a seat at the table.

Alright since you two can't agree and are acting like two stubborn children we'll let Rae decide what we're playing!" Will shouted over Noah and Santana.

"Fine." They both responded sullenly

"So Rae, go ahead take your pick. You can choose whatever you want." Will told me.

"ummm I guess catch phrase?" I say as I pick up the game.

"Perfect we'll do adults vs. kids." Shelby says while helping Will put the other games off too the side. The game started off just for fun but turns out everyone is really competitive not even ten minutes into the game and we were all arguing and accusing each other of cheating. But the game continued on and eventually Santana, Noah and I beat Holly, Will and Shelby. Although Noah almost lost us the game when Santana was trying to have us guess the word retirement plan.

Santana had started off by saying 'Old people need a….'

When Noah shouted out 'bath!' that cracked everyone up we couldn't stop laughing for a good five minutes.

But it was even funnier when Holly was trying to have her team guess the word Oasis.

"it's a place in the dessert it's…" Holly said

"A cactus!" Shelby shouted before Holly could finish her next line. Everyone had started to laugh but one glare from Shelby was all it took to shut us up.

After playing for an hour we decided to order some take out for dinner and go watch a movie in the living room. Shelby and I had voted for Rent but everyone else out voted us and we ended up watching Zombieland, which was hilarious.

When the movie finished I decided that I should talk to Will and Shelby about school.

"Umm Will? Shelby? I was just wondering am I going to be starting school tomorrow?"

"no we figured we'd give you a week to settle in and we still need to finalize some paper work regarding your transfer." Will answered.

"Oh uh I guess I should let Quinn know that I wont need a ride tomorrow."

"But if you really want to start right away you can start Tuesday how does that sound?" Shelby asks after probably noticing my disappointment when Will had first answered me.

"ok yea that sounds good." I was really glad that Shelby had said start Tuesday it already sucked that I was going to be the new kid starting school a few weeks later than every one else but on top of that there might be other kids that know of me as the kidnapped kid or the girl on the milk carton or what ever you wanted to call it. Oh god I really hope nobody knows about the whole 'kidnapping thing' but Lima has that small town feel so probably everyone knows. "So uh what will I be doing tomorrow?" I asked them.

"Well Santana has to go back to work tomorrow, Holly's leaving for the air port in the morning and Shelby and I have work so that means it'll be just you and Puck till about 3:30. Unless you don't feel comfortable with him, one of us could stay home instead if you'd like." Will told me.

"No umm that sounds fine. It'll give me a chance to get to know him." They both smile when I say that "where do you guys work?"

"both Will and I teach at the high school you'll be attending. I teach Biology and English."

"I teach Spanish and I am also the co-coach of our glee club along with Shelby."

Oh great my parents are teachers I can forget school being an escape and now I'll stick out even more. I'll now not only be known as the new girl as well as the kidnapped kid but to top it all off the two teachers kids. I thought school would be an escape guess not. Wait a minute did I just call them my parents? No Rae get it together remember your real family is in California all I have to do is act civil and make them think that I'm adjusting and then I'll find a way to get back to my dad and get him out of jail. Ok so obviously I really need to finish thinking out my plan.

"Glee club what's that?" I ask them

"it's a show choir and we compete against other glee clubs in the state and hopefully we can go Nationals where we compete against other glee clubs from around the U.S." Shelby explained to me. It sounded interesting but no way would I join I can't sing no matter what Mike and Tina had told me. Oh my god Mike and Tina! Oh god I haven't told them what happened and Mike is probably worried cause I missed dance yesterday and I never miss dance. I'll text them tonight.

"You can join if you'd like. Your voice has probably gotten even more amazing since you were little"

"Uh I don't sing never have. I can't sing." They both looked shocked when I said that.

"well I'm sure your still amazing anyways. And I bet you still love to preform and still have dreams of making it to Broadway? Auditions for the school musical are coming up next month you can audition if you want." Will responds the first of the two to recover from his temporary shock.

"like I said I don't sing so but maybe I'll help back stage or be a background character. And I mean I do love to act and dance but I'm not going to make a career out of it. Like my dad has told me singing, acting, dancing they're fine as hobbies but as a career it's a waste of time and money. I'll probably become a lawyer or something."

"You know it's never a bad thing to go after your dream. And who knows maybe you'll make it or maybe you wont you'll never know unless you give your dream a fighting chance. But don't you want to be able to look back on your life and say I had the courage to go after my dream." Shelby tells me.

"Did you go after yours?" I ask her.

"I did. I wanted to be on Broadway and no it wasn't easy but I did get a few lead roles in off-Broadway shows and a couple minor roles in some Broadway shows as well. And then I met Will and my dream changed, I knew that he was the one and that I wanted to marry him and start a family with him. And I did succeed with that last dream you and your brother are the best thing that's ever happened to me and your father. And I just want you to know that you have our full support to chase your dream know matter what it is." Shelby tells me with sincerity. It feels nice to hear someone encourage me to do whatever I want, my dad stopped encouraging my crazy dreams when I entered high school.

"oh umm ok. So umm do you mind if I go call two my friends back in California?"

they said it was fine so I ran up to the guest room and for the next few hours I explained everything that happened up until this moment to them( thankfully they were together when I called so I didn't have to repeat myself). They were both stunned with what I told them and wanted to know when I could come back and visit. I told them hopefully soon but what I didn't tall them was that the next time I was in California I wasn't going to leave ever again. California is my true home along with my dad. I just have to somehow prove that these people have the wrong girl. I just can't be there daughter I'm not a Schuester I'm a Matthews! I think.


	8. We live outside the touch of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics=flashback

_**To the outside world, we all grow old. But not to brothers and sisters. We know each other as we always were. We know each other's hearts. We share private family jokes. We remember family feuds and secrets, family grieves and joys. We live outside the touch of time.** _

**Monday September 13, 2011**

"Bye aunt Holly and I know mom and dad already thanked you for everything but thank you we owe you so much. We'll see you at Thanksgiving right?"

"Yes Thanksgiving and you better be prepared because when I come back I'm going to obliterate you guys in catchphrase! But seriously Puck like I told your parents you don't owe me anything she is my goddaughter and I'm over the moon that she's back in our lives. Just tell your mom to call me more often ok? I really have to go now though. Love you!"

"Ok bye for real this time." I tell my aunt as I hug her and help her into her cab that was taking her to airport. Now it's just Rachel and me. Crazy to think that I finally get to spend the day with my little sister after so long. I have no clue as to what we are actually going to do today but I did know one thing I was going to help her get her memory back. I walked back inside to see Rachel finishing up her breakfast.

"Hey." I called out to her she jumps a little in her seat. "Oh sorry didn't mean to scare ya."

"No it's fine I just didn't see you come in I was kind of spaced out for moment."

"So…."

"So… what?"

"You do know it's only me and you for the day right?"

"Yea. Shelby and Will told me last night."

"Oh so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Hmmm actually do you mind if we just talk for a while?"

"Naw it's cool as long we don't get too mushy." She chuckled when I said that.

"No don't worry I'm just curious about a couple things."

"Ok shoot!"

"Alright why the hell is your nick name Puck? I mean it's a really stupid nick name."

I started to laugh a little "Seriously that's what you wanted to know?"

"I have more questions! But that one has been bugging me. I mean usually nicknames are shorter versions of your actual name and your name's Noah Schuester how the heck do you get puck from that? Unless it's your middle name or something in which case that really sucks."

"not all nicknames are based of your actual name. Santana's nickname for you is estrella, which means…

"Star in Spanish." She interrupts me "I grew up in California and was taking Spanish in school." She explained when I gave her a mildly surprised look that she knew what the word meant.

"Anyways she'd call you estrella…

"Why?"

"If you'd let me finish…"

"Oh sorry go ahead."

"that was your nick name because you had an obsession with stars and you always told everyone that you were going to be a star one day."

"hmm ok well you still haven't answered my first question. How did you get your nickname?"

" I was really into hockey when I was younger and I tended to hog the puck so everyone was constantly yelling out puck to me and somehow it stuck and everyone I've known has called me Puck except mom, dad Santana well Santana calls me Puck if she's extremely pissed at me or when she wants to… Sorry getting off track. You've never called me Puck even when you were like 3 you thought the name was stupid."

"Well it is. Ok so next question where do you work?"

"What are you writing a biography on me or something?" I ask her laughing a little.

"Who knows maybe I am. But answer the question considering I have no memory of who or any one else in this house is I think I'm allowed to ask a few personal questions."

"Fine, fine, you've made your point. Anyways I'm a police officer. And before you ask why it's because of you."

"Me?"

"yea after a year had passed since your kidnapping and the police had given up I was determined to do my part to help find you and to prevent cases like yours happening to other families. As well as put the crazy bastard who kidnapped you behind bars!"

"Shut up! My father is not some crazy bastard!" She yelled at me anger clearly etched on her face. It also further confirmed an inkling I had that her accepting her old life with us in Ohio as true might just be an act.

"ok, sorry I never said your 'father' was the one responsible…"

"The implication was there I know that what everyone's thinking. But he didn't do it! He couldn't have."

"Alright let's just calm down ok? Why don't we get off this topic? I just wanted today to be a chill day."

She sighs "ok. Then what are we going to do for the day?"

"have you seen the basement yet?"

"There's a basement?" she ask with surprise

"I'll take that as a no. Come on your missing out."

The basement was split into 3 parts there was the movie center complete with multiple couches a flat screen TV with blu-ray player and surround sound, a game center that had an air hockey table, pool table some darts and a foosball table, and finally a music center that had moms piano surrounded by shelves of sheet music and cds, and records, there were also a bunch of random instruments hanging on the wall as well.

"is that an air hockey table?" she asked after taking a couple minutes to observe everything.

"yea do you want to play?"

"Yes! I love air hockey you are looking at an air hockey champ. When I was little my dad would sometimes just randomly take me to Chuck E. Cheese and we'd just spend all the tokens on the air hockey table there. And before we left he'd make me take a picture in that one little car that had a plastic Chuck E. sitting next to you."

As she was telling me that story I realized that she was actually remembering something my dad did with her. My dad and I did the same thing too except we'd play the basketball arcade game instead. Hmm maybe if I could find those pictures she was talking about it'll make her realize that she is home or something.

For the next hour it felt like old times like something Rach and I would've been doing if she hadn't gone missing.

"Ha! Told you I was the best!" she said as she beat me again for the third time, although I did let her win the first two but she didn't need to know that.

"So what do you want to do now?" I ask her.

"Umm I don't know whatever you want."

"Why don't I show you around Lima? That way you're not totally lost and confused when you go out with your friends. And who knows maybe it will bring back some memories." I see a flash of annoyance and a brief roll of the eyes when I bring up her memories being jogged, I know that look she just gave me it's the 'I'm right you're wrong nothing you say or do will make me see it your way' look. So she definitely isn't planning to accept the fact that Ohio is her home anytime soon. Yea she still as stubborn as ever, the one thing that definitely hasn't changed about my sister her stubbornness. Ever since she was a baby she's been set in her ways, once she believed something to be a certain way that was it, there was no changing her mind. Well unless she was dealing with me. I was the only one in the family who could get her to change her mind.

"Yea that sounds alright. Let me grab my purse."

Ten minutes later we were driving down the road.

"So where are we going?" she asked me after a while.

"The best music store in Lima."

"Probably the only music store in Lima." I hear her say under her breath.

"Hey! We have 2 music stores thank you very much." She giggled at my response. "Anyways I need to buy some more guitar strings."

"Oh you play the guitar! Are you any good?"

"Am I any good? You have met our parents right? You've seen whose raised me? They told you about glee club right?" I asked her.

"Yea its like some choir group." She responded with a whatever attitude.

"Oh it's more than that. But anyways those 2 being coaches is just the tip of the iceberg. I mean mom used to be in Broadway. Dad majored in music in college and knows how to play just about every instrument imaginable. Music is in my blood, your blood. Since the day we were born scratch that since the day we were conceived music has been a part of our lives. Dad gave me my first guitar when I was like 3 and I've been playing ever since. So yea I'd say I'm pretty damn amazing with the guitar."

"Hmm you'll have to play for me sometime to prove how 'amazing' you are."

"Fine you just wait when we get to the store you'll be so amazed that…"

"That what I'm going to start bowing down to you and call you king of the guitars?" She responded sarcastically.

We just looked at each other for a second before we started laughing. Again in this moment it felt like she had never disappeared. She had to feel some connection some type of sibling bond with me right?

When we got to the music store as I went to pay for my stuff I see her out of the corner of my eye head towards the instrument section and sit down at the piano. After paying I walked over to her and asked her "do you play?"

"No. I wish I knew how though but when I asked my dad he said it was either piano or ballet. I chose ballet because I just lived for the recitals we put on every year. I'm lucky he even let me continue ballet, my dad's not a huge supporter of the arts and persuing a career in show buissness. As it is he doesn't even know I'm or was in my school drama club. He think I stay after the school because I'm on the debate team."

As she was telling me this I couldn't help but get a little angrier at the jerk how could he stifle her natural talent like that! "Well if you're still intrestead in learning piano I know mom would be happy to teach you she's a little better at the piano then dad just don't tell him I said that."

"I'll think about it." She responded.

"So any request" I ask her as I grab a guitar. She shakes her head no. "hmm ok let me think….ah! got it!" I started to play 'Sweet Caroline' one of her favorites when she was younger.

**Where it began, I can't begin to know when**

**But then I know it's growing strong**

**Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo**

**And spring became the summer**

**Who'd believe you'd come along**

_"Dad!" an eight year old Noah Schuester called out as he ran down the hospital corridor ahead of his grandparents._

" _Hey buddy." Will said as he knelt down to capture his_ " _son in a hug._

" _So is it boy? Do I have a brother? Please tell me I have a little brother!"_

_Will chuckles a little at his son's enthusiasm "we already told you Noah that the baby was going to be a girl."_

" _I know but I just thought that maybe the baby would change its mind at the last minute and decide to be a boy."_

" _haha. Sorry bud doesn't work that way. Now come on don't you want to see your mom and new baby sister?" Will asked his son as he stood up and led him to the hospital room his mother and little sister were staying._

_When they entered the room he could see his grandparents and aunt Holly off to the side cooing over his little sister; who he could not see. But that was fine the only person Noah really wanted to see was his mother, whom currently sitting up in the hospital bed smiling at him with her arms stretched out to him waiting for a hug. So that's just what he did, the second his dad lifted him onto the bed he snuggled into his mothers embrace. She was the best mother in the whole world (at least in his opinion). Instead of asking him if he was excited about becoming a big brother (which he wasn't he was the apple of his parents eye for the past eight years and he wanted it to stay that way) like everyone else had, she asked him what he had done today and if he was excited about school and she just sat there and listened to him as he went over in great detail about his day and how he can't wait to go back home because grandmas and grandpas were way boring and they wouldn't let him play Nintendo because they were watching some boring soap opera or were watching the news which was even worse than the soap opera._

_After about 15 minutes his grandma came over and carefully handed his mother a small wiggling pink bundle that was starting to whimper. His sister. She continued to squirm and whimper some more in his mother arms until she stated humming. The minute the first note passed his mothers lips she stopped squirming and her whimpers started to slow before stopping all together. At least his sister was smart enough to realize his mother was the most amazing singer ever._

_As his mother held her Noah took this time to study her, she was tiny! Smaller than Quinn, Brittany's new little sister and way tinier than Blaine his new baby cousin (what was it with all the grown ups having babies? All of a sudden.) She was the cutest looking one out of the 3 hands down. She wasn't all red and squishy looking like Quinn had been and not too chubby like Blaine was. As Noah continued to look at her he heard his father say "She still needs a name."_

**Hands, touching hands, reaching out**

**Touching me, touching you**

**Oh, sweet Caroline**

**Good times never seem so good**

**I've been inclined to believe it never would**

_Pretty soon everyone in the room started tossing names around_

" _Emma."_

" _Victoria!"_

" _Hannah."_

" _Sarah"_

" _Melena"_

" _Evelynn" which his parents agreed was a good middle name. But to Noah none of the names they were saying sounded right. As he looked down at his little sister he saw her little hand escape the confines of the pink blanket and reach out towards him it seemed. He stretched his finger out and touched her hand marveling at how soft her skin was and said "Rachel." Right when he said that the little hand wrapped around his finger as if agreeing and saying yes that's my name I like that one. Everyone agreed that Rachel was perfect. "Well Rachel, I'm your big brother Noah! Now there's some rules we're going to have to go over but for now you can sleep. I'll protect you from now until infinity!"_

"You weren't kidding you are actually pretty amazing with a guitar." She said as we left the store. After that I just drove around Lima and showed her the main hangouts like the bowling alley, and the mall, the best pizza place and Breadstix, which was the most popular restaurant in town. We actually ended up eating there for lunch and then heading back home. When we got home she started watching some tv while I went to search for those Chuck E cheese pictures she mentioned earlier. I finally found them in an old album in my parents' room.

"Hey Rae come here I want to show you something." I called out to her from my seat at the dining room table. She walked into the room and sat across from me.

"What did you want to show me?" instead of answering her I just showed her the pictures. I watch her study them for a moment her facial expressions were very controlled (she's definitely an actress) but her eyes betrayed her. They showed confusion and hurt.

"you know who that is right?" I ask her.

"that's me… but I don't understand how did you get these? I didn't bring any pictures from home and I could never find these pictures back home anyway."

"that's because these pictures were in my parents room and you could never find them back home because you never did this with your father in California. You were remembering something you did with dad here in Ohio."

"But…but no, this can't be true."

"I know this is a lot to take in but I just had to show you. So please put your stubbornness aside and just be a little open to the possibility that what we've all been telling you is true. And don't just put on an act and pretend to accept everything that's going on. I know you have some type of plan that you think will get you back to California" she looked shocked that I had called her out on her plan. "Don' look so shocked. I'm your brother and we might've only grown up together for eight years but I know you way better than anyone else and I know when you're putting on an act. This is your home Rachel! It's always been your home and always will be. You just need to remember." She just stared at me and then at the pictures and then again at me before finally getting up and picking up the photo album and running to her temporary bedroom. Where she stayed until dinner.

When my parents got home I explained everything to them right up until she locked herself in her room. They said not to worry and that they'd just leave her alone for the night, give her some time to think. After all her whole life had just been turned on its head a couple days ago. It might be a while before and if we ever see the old Rachel again. The Rachel I know is still there she's just hidden behind a few walls that we have to knock down and it seems like there's already a few cracks.

__


	9. Hello

**Monday Night**

This is crazy! When did my life become a lifetime movie? I mean seriously this sort of stuff, a child being kidnapped and finally being returned to her true family after eight years and having no memory of her old life only happens in the movies right?

Why did I mention those stupid pictures! Just look at them they're exactly the ones I remembered and that was definitely me in the last picture. Which reminded me that not only did my dad never really seem to remember going to Chuck E. Cheese with me, there also wasn't any pictures of me from when I was little around the house. I asked him about this once and he just brushed off claiming that him and mom just didn't bother with pictures. I didn't push the topic any further because he always seemed to get upset when I brought up the past, but what parent doesn't take pictures of their child? I know he's lying though because I found a picture in his bedside drawer of me, from a distance on a swing laughing as I go higher, I'm probably around seven or eight in the picture I don't know why he doesn't show me at least that one, is he hiding something? I mean what if they're right and he's not my real dad? But he couldn't do that could he? When I was younger I know he didn't like me to play out side a lot and only if he was out there with me, he homeschooled me when I was eight and might've continued if I hadn't complained that I was desperate to play with someone my own age. But all of that was because he was still shaken up about the accident right? The car accident that took my mothers life and my memory but how can I not remember anything about the accident, whenever I try it's just completely blank, my dad refuses to tell me about it because it's too horrific but if it's so horrific then you think I would remember something! Did my dad lie to me all these years? Am I really not his daughter, but theirs? God now I'm actually starting to doubt my dad's innocence!

And then there's the feeling I get when I'm around everyone here. I can't explain why I feel this bond, why I feel so comfortable around Noah, Quinn and Will. And then there's Shelby I just feel all this love radiating off of her when she first hugged me at the airport I really felt like I was home, like I belonged in her arms. And on top of all this I have school in the morning! Great definitely not getting any sleep tonight.

**Tuesday September 15,2011**

"Rae sweetie it's time to get up Quinn's going to be here in an hour to take you to school." I hear Shelby say … school great, why did I ask to start so soon?

"Ok thank you for waking me up."

"Of course. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Cereal is fine." I respond as I drag myself out of the bed and start to get my clothes for the day together.

"are you sure? I could make you anything a smoothie?"

I thought about saying no but she seemed so desperate to do something for me and a smoothie sounded pretty good so I told her ok and I'd be down in thirty minutes.

When I got down stairs I set my backpack down by the door and made my way to the kitchen to get my cereal. I sat down at the table with Will across from me Shelby sitting next to him after handing me a strawberry banana smoothie, which of course I thanked her for and assured her it was delicious. We sat in silence for a few more minutes until Will finally spoke up.

"so here's your schedule all your classes are pretty much the same classes you took at your old school. Except you do have to take gym."

"what? You have to gym all four years here? Damn this sucks!"

"Yes but you do have a choice this year of P.E. or Dance."

"Dance, really? I want to take that instead can I?"

"Yes just make sure you go to the dance studio instead of the gym when you have that class. And you might want to grab some comfy clothes to dance in before Quinn gets here." Shelby tells me as I finish my breakfast and run up the stairs grabbing my ballet bag (that I am now thankful Holly grabbed for me when we left California).

"Rae! Quinn's here." Shelby yells to me.

I run down the stairs with my ballet bag over my shoulder grabbing my backpack and some lunch money from Will before running out the front door and climbing into the red bug. Not bothering to say bye to Will and Shelby.

"Morning." I say as I buckle my seatbelt and she pulls out of the driveway.

"Hi, so how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Ok I guess Noah gave me a tour of Lima…it's small compared to back home."

"yea Lima's small compared to anywhere I guess. So do you know your schedule?"

"Yea I just got it this morning."

"Cool read it to me hopefully we have some classes together."

"Lets see first I have Spanish 3 with... hey isn't against school policy or something to have parents (supposed parents) as your teachers?"

"Yes, but McKinley has a shortage on teachers especially in the language departments. But let me guess you have your dad for Spanish and Mrs. Corcoran, that's your mom she goes by her maiden name at school, for English?"

"Yea. I just hope they treat me like any other student. I don't want any special attention just cause they think I'm their daughter."

We continued comparing our schedules and were happy to realize that we had English and psychology together.

"So you're taking dance?"

"yup, I've been taking ballet since I was a kid. It was the only artsy thing my dad would let me participate in."

"oh that kind of stinks but at least it's better then nothing. My sister Brittany teaches the class but be warned once she realizes that you know how to dance she wont go easy on you at all. But she's an amazing dancer and really nice trust me she's one of a kind."

"Well I love a good challenge so that should be something to look forward to."

"Here we are McKinley High. So you ready?" she asked putting the car into park.

"No but do I have choice? Wait! Just answer me one thing before we get out. Does anyone know who I am?"

"umm yes and no. Yes they know who you are, like your story and stuff they saw on the news you're kind of like the Lindbergh baby of Lima. But no one knows you're back but I will tell you if not by the end of the day then by the end of the week people will realize who you are. But I'll be there for you no matter what ok? Oh umm actually hold on I just remembered Blaine and Brittany know who you are. Blaine, because he's your cousin and Brittany because she's my sister and yea umm those are the only other people that know."

"Thank you. Guess I have to get out now huh?"

The minute we walked into the school I could feel everyone's eyes on me and hear people already whispering about me. What are they saying? How can they know anything I just walked into the school.

"It's just cause you're new and school started a few weeks ago." Quinn whispers to me, effectively calming my nerves a little. We go to Quinn's locker first before heading over to mines.

"what's your locker number again?"

"384"

"oh, well here we are. I think your dad put all your books in there…"

"Quinn!" I hear someone yell to her from down the hall she runs the short distance to greet whoever it is while I turn to my locker and grab my books for my first two classes.

"Rae.." Quinn say tapping my shoulder, I turn to her and see she has also brought a tall blonde surfer looking guy with her. "this is my boyfriend Sam, Sam this is my best friend Rae."

"Hey. Like she said I am Sam, Sam I am…"

"And you do like green eggs and ham?" I respond catching his Dr. Seuss reference.

"hahaha so how is it being the new kid so far? Did you get slushied or stuffed into a locker yet?" Quinn must've seen my eyes widen in fear of what Sam had mentioned, because she was now hitting his arm with her heavy backpack.

"Sam you idiot why would you scare her like that?"

"is he serious? Kids are actually stuffed into lockers? And slushied what's that?" Quinn stopped assaulting Sam for a second to answer me.

"The stuffing into lockers doesn't happen anymore."

"Speak for yourself I was almost stuffed into a gym locker last year thankfully Coach Beiste stopped it in time" Sam mutters earning a slight glare from Quinn.

"Don't listen to him anyways it's the slushies you have to worry about. The jocks and cheerios like to go around and throw slushies on people they deem losers which is basically anyone who's not a jock or cheerio. But you don't have to worry about that cause you're with me and I'm head cheerio so no one will mess with you if they no what's good for them!"

"yea I'll watch out for you too! And I'm sorry if I freaked you out. Hey I'd love to stay and talk some more but I see Matt down the hall and he still owes me 20 bucks. So I'll see you two at lunch." Sam tells off giving Quinn a quick peck on the cheek before running down the hall.

"He seems cool. How long have you guys been going out?"

"yea he's pretty cool a little bit of a movie nerd but he's really sweet. And it's coming up on a year in two months. Come on I'll walk you to Spanish."

Quinn walked me to Spanish and we continued talking a little more until the warning bell rang and she had to go to her class down the hall promising to meet here after so she could show me where my next class was. I stood off to side waiting for everyone else to come in and take their seats so I knew where I could sit. Finally everyone had taken their seats but before I could search for an empty one Will walked in and called me over to his desk. Oh god I hope he doesn't make me introduce myself to the class I think to myself as I walk over.

"Hey don't worry I'm not making you introduce yourself." Thank you! "I was just going to tell you where you can sit…. Oh let's see you can sit next to Blaine. Blaine! Raise your hand." I see a boy in the back of the room with dark gelled hair raise his hand.

"Hey I'm Blaine." He tells me as I sit down.

"Jenn…I mean Rae."

"Rae? Wait a minute Rachel Schuester?" I was about to answer him but Will had thankfully started the day's lesson. I was hoping that lesson would take up the whole class time so I wouldn't have to talk to Blaine, it wasn't that I didn't like him he seemed nice enough I just didn't feel like explain this whole crazy thing that is my life at the moment. But Will gave us the last 10 minutes of class to quietly talk amongst ourselves so I was kind of forced to talk to him I could've ignored him but that would be out right rude.

"So umm Rae? That wouldn't happen to be short for Rachel would it?"

"Yea it is… and before you ask yes I guess my last name is Schuester. But how did you know that?"

"Rachel? It is you! Oh wow mom told me they had finally found you but wow this crazy…"

"Umm you still haven't answered my question."

"Huh? Oh yea I'm Blaine Anderson your cousin? What do you mean that you guess your last names Schuester?"

"Oh! Quinn mentioned you. And what I meant is that I have no memory of ever living here."

"So you don't believe you're our Rachel."

"Nope, I mean I don't know what to believe any more at the moment. And I just don't want to deal with any of that right now at school. I know people will find out eventually but I want to prolong it as long as I can. So please keep me being your 'cousin' to yourself please? I just want to be myself here, I just want…"

"Somewhere to escape to. Ok I understand I wont breathe a word of what we talked about. You know if you really want a place to be yourself you should consider joining glee club we accept everyone there."

"Hmm I've been hearing quite a bit about this glee club, so I'll think about it." After that we just talked about random things just getting to know each other, he's actually pretty cool and I'd definitely consider him a friend.

The rest of the day went pretty well at lunch I ate with Quinn and her friends from Glee club. They were a pretty unique group, it seemed like there was someone from every clique in the group. A few of them looked like the kids in the pictures I saw in the tree house a few days ago, I wouldn't be surprised if they were.

After lunch Quinn and I both had English with Shelby, which actually went really well, Shelby treated just like I was any other student (although I could've sworn I felt her keeping a closer eye on me, like Will had done in Spanish but I just brushed it off not really caring). The bell ending class finally rung but before Quinn and I could make it out the door Shelby called me over to her desk.

"Hi, just wanted to see how your first day is going."

"Oh, it's been good might've made a friend or two." I respond thinking of Sam and Blaine.

"That's great! So listen Will and I didn't get a chance to tell you this morning but we have a glee club meeting today after school. You're of course more than welcome to join or just sit in on the meeting if you'd like. If not Will or I can take you home."

"Or I can take her home." Quinn says walking up next to me.

"Actually I don't mind sticking around till the end of the meeting. I'm kind of interested to see what you guys do."

"Oh!" Shelby exclaims with surprise and excitement. "Well then uh… Quinn you'll bring her to choir room after school then?"

"Of course, now if you'll excuse us Ms. C I have to show Rae where the dance studio is."

"Oh yes sorry go ahead. If the teachers mark you late just let them know that I held you up after class."

"Ok, see you at glee Ms. C!"

It was finally the end of the day and time for the class I was most looking forward to all day; dance. After changing into my dance clothes I walked into the studio only to find that the teacher wasn't there yet. It was a small class only about 12 kids total including me. Everyone seemed to be talking amongst themselves except for one boy who was stretching and going over the five[ballet] positions on the other side of the room. Unlike the other two boys in the class who were trying but failing miserably to flirt with some of the girls, I could tell he took this class seriously. I walked over to him starting to stretch a little, when I get closer to him I'm able to get a better look at him. He's actually pretty cute he was lean, had these crazy dark curls that he kept somewhat combed but his eyes were what drew me in they were this beautiful crystal blue. I was about to strike up a conversation but he beat me to it.

"hmm someone who's actually taken ballet I see."

"yes since I was about 8 or 9. How did you know?"

"first you're not over there with the other air heads talking about the latest gossip. Second your ballet slippers are worn down from constant dancing. And finally your posture."

"My posture?"

"yes that posture is something that you gain only after years of taking ballet like I have."

"So you have taken ballet, for how long? I'm Rae by the way."

"Jesse St. James and I've taken ballet since I was 7 when my friend quite literally dragged me into her lesson." He responds chuckling to himself at the memory probably.

We would've continued talking but our teacher had walked (more like skipped) into the room. She was tall and blond and had these bright blue eyes that shone with excitement, she kind of looked like Quinn just a little more bubbly. Oh wait I think Quinn said that this was her sister what was her name again? I was so lost in my thoughts trying to remember her name that I didn't even realize she had walked up to me until she introduced herself

"Hi! You must be Rae, Quinn told me you were taking my class. I'm Brittany her older sister."

"uh… yea it's nice to meet you." I say shaking her outstretched hand.

"So I was also told you take ballet. Can you demonstrate so I can know your skill level?"

"Sure." First she has me show her some basic positions and turns and then she ask if I could do a small routine for her, I put on my pointe shoes and do the beginning of a dance routine I had been learning before I came here. When I finish Brittany is clapping her hands excitedly.

"That was great! You'll be the perfect partner for Jesse when we do ballet in December. But for now we're doing Jazz so everyone line up and lets get to work!"

The rest of the hour was amazing and just plain fun. I was able to relax and forget everything that was going on while I danced. At the end of class as I was packing up my things Jesse walks up next to me and starts to talk to me.

"So it seems we'll be dance partners come December."

"Yea seems so."

"You're obviously new here. So where did you go before McKinley?"

"I lived in California actually up until last Friday."

"California!" he says a little shocked "Why did you move to a little boring town like Lima? Parents get a new job or something?"

"No more like got a new set of parents" I tell him bitterly.

"You're adopted?"

"Not exactly…just forget about it. It's way to complicated."

"Rae! There you are, hey Jesse you're going to change before we go to glee right?" Quinn ask running into the studio.

"Yea I was just talking to Jesse when do we have to be at the choir room?"

"at 3:15 so I guess I'll see you there?" Jesse answered me.

"I guess so."

When we got to the choir room ten minutes later Quinn went to sit by Sam I decided to go sit by Blaine and his boyfriend Kurt whom I had met at lunch.

"Hey you decided to join!" Blaine says as I sit down.

"Not exactly Quinn's my ride, I'm just sitting in on the meeting today."

"Well maybe you'll change your mind by the end of the hour."

" Maybe…so what do you guys even do?"

"Usually Mr. Schue or Ms. Corcoran assigns us a theme for the week and we have to come up with a song to sing that fits the theme by the end of the week. Today however we're finishing up our duets competition." Kurt answers me.

"A competition? What's the prize?"

"Winners get to sing a duet at sectionals." Blaine says.

"Sounds cool, what are you guys singing?"

"We actually sang last week. Today we only have Sam and Quinn and Jesse and Andrea."

"Make that only Sam and Quinn, hello again Rae." Jesse says correcting Blaine as he takes the seat next to me.

"Hi, why aren't you singing Jesse?"

"My partner Andrea's out sick today."

"oh well that sucks."

Shortly after Will and Shelby walk in and start the meeting with some vocal warm ups before jumping straight into Sam and Quinn's duet. They were actually really good and harmonized well together.

"Great job guys! Now we have our last competitors Jesse and Andrea." Will says after everyone finished clapping for Sam and Quinn.

"Actually Mr. Schue Andrea's out sick unless…Rae would be willing to take her spot." Jesse says turning towards me.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't sing!"

"Yes you can. I heard you while we were practicing our scales in the beginning of class and earlier during dance class you were singing under your breath. Both times you were pitch perfect. Please Rae? I really don't want to drop out of the contest."

"Fine….but you owe me."

"Ok then why don't we take a ten minute break so Jesse and Rachel can go over their song." Shelby says.

Jesse and I ran through the song until everyone had come back by which time I was a little more comfortable with the song. When everyone was finally settled down Jesse and I took our seat at the piano and Jesse began to sing the first verse of Hello by Lionel Richie. When it came to my part I was still nervous and you could hear it in my voice. I was worried about what everyone else was thinking and not concentrating on the song but the I felt Jesse nudge me a little and I looked at him and concentrated on him playing the piano keys. From that point on I lost myself in the music. Everything around me just melted away it was just me and Jesse up on a stage singing to a sold out audience. I felt so alive and free while singing I had never felt this even with dance and drama club. Reality came crashing back down as Jesse and I sang the last note. When I looked up at the club I was met with shocked faces and silence. Was I that bad? Jesse doesn't seem like the type to let someone go on if they can't singing but what if he was just being nice? Before I could further analyze my singing Shelby started to clap quickly followed by Will and the rest of the club. And everyone started speaking at once complimenting me.

"Wow! Rae where did that come from?"

"that was amazing!"

"can't sing! what do you call that what you just did talking?"

"Well I think it's unanimous I believe we have our winners and possibly our newest member if you have decided to officially join us Rae."

Everyone's eyes turned to look at me I could tell they were hoping I'd say yes. And how could I not? To be able to feel this free and alive every other day sign me up.

 


	10. Doing the Unstuck

_The beat is complete_  
with the sound of your world  
going up in the fire  
[Doing the Unstuck, The Cure]

**Saturday September 26,2011**

The next 2 weeks passed by rather quickly, school was ok (and surprisingly no one had found out yet that I was possibly Will and Shelby's long lost daughter hopefully it'll stay that way too) I had become friends with pretty much everyone in glee club. Well all except Andrea who seemed to hate me from the second we met. What the hell had I done to her? But I ignored her as best I could I mean it's not like everyone you meet is going to like you. As far as my relationship with the Schuster's went it had gotten better. I wasn't calling them mom or dad and I didn't even really think of them as an aunt or uncle. No I guess they became more like family friends to me at least that's the best way to explain it. You know those family friends who you haven't seen since you were like three but they act like they just saw you yesterday. Anyways I was definitely a little more comfortable around them then I was two weeks ago. And as fast as these two weeks went by it made me realize that it has been two weeks since I've heard from dad! This is the longest I've gone without seeing or at the very least hearing from him. The last time I saw him was in the back of a cop car. What happened to him? Why hasn't he called? Why hasn't he come and gotten me by now? Is he in jail? But why would he be he didn't do anything! Arg! I just wish he'd at least call me so he could clear everything up, I tried calling the house phone in California but it just said the number was disconnected and when I tried his cell it went straight to voice mail. If I could just talk to him maybe then I could stop having this argument with myself over whether or not he did kidnap me like the Schuster's and everyone else insinuates he did! And maybe they're right there are those pictures Noah showed me along with the pictures I saw in the tree house when I first arrived. And the fact that I can't deny this connection I feel to some of the people here. No! Rachel I mean Rae-no Jennifer my name is Jennifer Kayleigh Matthews. Remember you are Jennifer Matthews not Rachel Schuester and your father is Peter Matthews!

But I can't think about that now I because have a barbeque to get ready for. Shelby and Will were hosting a barbeque today (it was supposed to be last week but they decided to give me another week to adjust) so I could meet the rest of "my family". Which consisted of Noah and Santana, Blaine's family, and Shelby's parents. Thankfully Quinn (and her family) were coming as well so hopefully I can just hang out with her the whole time instead a bunch of people that think they know me. As I walk towards the stairs I hear Shelby answer the front door greeting who's ever there as they walk in. As I get to the last step I'm hoping I'll be able to sneak by Shelby and her new guest and go to the back yard so I wouldn't have to say hi.

"Oh Rae!" Damn! Does Shelby have eyes on the back of her head or something! I turn around and walk towards her and this older couple they must be her parents making them Noah (and "mines") grandparents. They look good for their age whatever that age may be.

"Rae these are your grandparents Lidia and James Corcoran." Shelby tells me.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Corcoran."

"Oh no none of this Mr. and Mrs. Corcoran nonsense. Sweetie it's us you know Nana and Grandpa to you missy." she tells me in a serious yet playful tone. I just look at them trying to come up with a response that was polite enough to let them know I didn't want to call them nana and grandpa when I barely even knew who they were. But thankfully Shelby saved me an explanation.

"Mom, do you not remember what I told you over the phone last week."

"Yes but..."

"But nothing, Rae will call you whatever she feels most comfortable with. Now come on I could use your help setting up the table outside. And I think Will could use some help with the barbeque dad." Shelby says while leading them both to the backyard."

I eventually make my way to the backyard and decided to hang out with Noah and Santana until Quinn or Blaine showed up.

"Hey!" I hear someone shout from behind me.

"Quinn! You're here finally!"

"Jeez are we that boring sis? Come on San, I can see we're too cool for these little babies." Noah says jokingly.

"Hey who are you calling babies old man!" I shout at him as he and Santana go and greet Brittany.

"Come say hi to my mom and dad." Quinn tells me as she pulls me towards her parents who are talking with Will.

"Quinn, Rae there you guys are." Will says as Quinn and I come up to stand beside him.

"Rae, this is my mom and dad. Mom and dad Rae." Quinn says gesturing to each person as she speaks.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fabray."

"Still polite as ever. But please call me Judy." She says while shaking my hand.

"And you can call me Richard." Quinn's father tells me after a quick handshake.

"Ok we said hi like I promised so now we're going to go hang out in Rae's room." Quinn says pulling me in the direction of the house. "Sorry about pulling you away so quickly but I knew if I gave my parents the chance it would be non stop 20 questions. But come on show me your room." She explains while pushing me up the stairs.

"Ummm there's nothing special about it, I'm still staying in the guest room so nothings changed." I tell her as I open the door to the room.

"Oh, well we need to change that! Are you going to be staying in this room or moving back to your old room?"

"Uh...This room, but it's going to be pointless if we redecorate it."

"What? Why would it be pointless?"

"Well it's not like I'm going to live here for the rest of my life..."

"Yea I know there's college and you're probably going to a school out of state but do you really want to stare at these boring blue walls for the next two years?"

"No, but you misunderstood when I said I'm not going to live here the rest of my life I meant that my dad is going to come and get me and I'm going back to California with him."

"But... but we just...he's not your...It's been two weeks though and has he tried to contact you?" She finally says.

"No, but he's probably busy talking with his lawyer trying to figure out how to get me back or something. He has to be right? He's my dad he wouldn't just leave me here would he?" I asked more to myself. I can see Quinn trying to come up with a response when the door to the room opens and Blaine walks in.

"Hey! There you guys are they told me to come back outside its time to eat."

Quinn and I get up off the floor where we had been sitting and walk out the door with Blaine behind us.

"So when did you get here Blaine?" I ask as we walk outside.

"Just now. My mom and dad are anxious to see you. And umm be warned though I think my mom brought a bunch of baby pictures of us."

Before the three of us made it over to the table we were stopped by Blaine's mother.

"Oh my god, look at you! Will wasn't kidding you are a spitting image of Shelby, but I can still see some of Will in you. Oh James look they look even more like twins now! So…"

"Arianna let the girl sit down you're scaring her and besides I'm sure she's starving. You'll have to excuse your aunt you know how kooky she can get when she's excited."

"I'm not scaring her!" She responds slightly scandalized.

"Whether you're scaring her or not you're keeping all of us from eating so why don't we go sit down and we can all eat and catch up at the same time." Blaine's father tells her pulling her back to the table where everyone else had already started eating.

Quinn, Blaine and I go over to sit down as well, and immediately start eating guess we were all starving. Once everyone had pretty much finished their meal everyone started talking with one another about their week what's happened since the last time they'd seen each other. I decide to just sit back and observe everything. Even though not everyone here is blood related you can see they all think of each other as family. It's weird to think that I may possibly be apart of this family there's so many people so many personalities it's a new concept for me to grasp. Back in California it's just me and dad it gets pretty quiet sometimes in the house. I like all this noise here and something tells me when everyone's together there's never a dull moment and maybe if we were all meeting under different circumstances I wouldn't mind staying here. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I feel Blaine nudge my arm. I look at him and to see he's trying to hand me some pictures.

"Oh sorry spaced out right there. What's going on?"

"Just passing around some pictures my mother brought. Here take a look."

The picture on the top of the small stack showed a little boy and girl probably around the age of five or six dressed up in a princess and pirate costumes and wait a minute is that Blaine?

"Blaine is that you dressed up as a princess?" I asked while trying to hold back a giggle but failing.

"What? Let me…Mom I told you this picture was never to see the light of day!"

"What picture?" I hand her the picture in question "oh but you and Rachel look so cute!" she responds while laughing loudly, thus grabbing the attention of everyone else at the table.

"What are we all laughing about?" Shelby asks us. Arianna hands her the picture and right away Shelby starts to laugh as well. "I remember when this was taken" she says while passing it to Will who then passed it to the next person while Blaine was trying but failing to get it back in his own hands. "although to this day I still don't know how Rachel convinced Blaine to wear the costume."

"hahaha oh man dude this is priceless! Aunt Ari you're going to have to give me a copy of this!" Noah laughed as he passed the picture to Santana.

"No! No copies will be made and after today this picture will never see the light of day again." Blaine responds while trying to grab the picture, which everyone was keeping just out of his grasp as they passed it around.

"How did you even convince him to wear the dress Rachel?" Santana asks.

"Blackmail of course. I told him that if he didn't wear the costume then I would tell Aunt Ari that he was the one who broke her favorite vase. And as a thank you I helped him make it seem like Noah was the one who broke it." Whoa where did all that come from? Everyone around me had looks of shock and happiness on their faces as they stared at me, like they were expecting me to do what a magic trick? For a good three minutes everyone was quiet and it was quite unnerving thankfully Noah seem to sense that everyone's staring was starting to freak me out and spoke up.

"See Aunt Arianna I told you I was innocent." This seemed to break the ice and everyone started laughing again. I knew that everyone wanted to know how I remembered and if I remembered anything else but truth was I had no idea how I remembered any of that and it's not like there was a flood of new memories pouring in. But when Santana asked what had led to Blaine be dressed up like a princess an image of that day popped up in my head it played like an old home movie a little grainy but I could still see the picture. I couldn't sit out here anymore I needed some space.

"Umm it was nice to meet you all but if you'll excuse me I'm feeling kind of tired." I told everyone as I got out of my seat and walked back to the house thankful that no one got up to follow me.

I was about to go into the guest room but changed my mind at the last minute and entered the other room. My old room really I guess. They weren't kidding when they said they hadn't changed anything about it. There was toys scattered all about the room, posters of the Spice girls, N*Sync and Britney Spears along with a couple of Broadway posters and playbills of Annie, Les Mis, Phantom of the Opera covered one of the walls, along with some glow in the dark stars scattered all around the room. The room looked nice but being in here felt weird it felt like déjà vu. I make my way over to the twin sized bed and lay down with feet over the edge and just let my mind wander over what I had just remembered, over the fact that I felt even more at home here then I did with Pete-I mean dad in California, over the fact that he hasn't even called, that the evidence just kept piling up proving time and time again that I'm not Jennifer Matthews, there was even those DNA test that said I was in no way related to dad; but I had just tried to convince myself that they were wrong turns out I'm the one who was wrong. So if I am Rachel Schuester than why don't I remember anything? They said I've been missing since I was eight I should remember more what happened to my memories and if I'm Rachel then who's Jennifer? I think to myself before I surrender myself to sleep.

" _ **Someone please open the door! Hello! Help please someone help!" the room felt even smaller now and it was getting harder to breathe.**_

" _ **Rachel?"**_

" _ **Quinn? Please I-I- can't b-breathe get me out!"**_

" _ **Rachel just take some deep breaths for me ok?"**_

" _ **N-n I-I-Quinn please!"**_

" _ **Rachel I'm going to go get someone to unlock the door I'll be back ok?"**_

" _ **No-no d-d-don't leave!" I shout as I hear her footsteps run down the hall, and away from the supply closet I was currently locked in. How did I get in here? Well it all started on Monday….**_

**Monday:**

"Rae! Hey Rae wait up!" I hear someone yell to me as I walk down the hall. I turn around to see Jesse running towards me.

"Oh hey Jesse. What's up?"

"Hi umm where are you headed right now?"

"To my locker to grab my lunch."

"Oh I'll walk with you." He tells me as we continue to walk towards my locker. I can tell he wants to ask me something but probably doesn't know what to say.

"What did you want to ask me Jesse?"

"That obvious huh? Well then what are you doing this Saturday?"

"Nothing I think."

"Perfect then you can go out with me, that is if you want to?"

"Wait a minute you're asking me out on a date?"

"Yes, I know we've only known each other for like 2 weeks but I don't know I feel this connection with you. So will you go out with me?"

"No." Yes a thousand times yes, I'd go out with you if my life weren't turning into some kind of soap opera. I had felt that connection he was talking about to not to mention he was definitely swoon worthy. I thought to my self.

"No? huh I'm not used to getting rejected but why not?"

"My life's just too crazy right now and adding a boyfriend let alone dating into the mix I don't think I'd be able to handle it."

"Hmm alright then I'll wait and when you think you're ready for that date let me know. But hey you still want to hangout on Saturday?"

"Jesse…"

"Just as friends, we can even invite some of the kids from glee."

"That sounds cool." I tell him as we walk into the cafeteria.

As I was walking out to the school parking lot at the end of the day someone came up from behind me and purposefully bumped into me, thankfully I was able to catch myself before I fell flat on my face.

"oops my bad." I hear someone say sarcastically, I look up to see it's Andrea from glee club.

"Yea whatever." I mutter not really caring.

"Heard you got a date with Jesse." She continues.

"no he asked me but.."

"You may be new here but let's get one thing straight Jesse is mine."

"Really cause last I checked people aren't just some piece of property. And who are you to tell me what to do!"

"Just stay away from Jesse if you know what's good for you." She tells me before she stomps away. Great more drama as if I didn't have enough to deal with but I wasn't going to listen to Andrea I'll talk and hang out with who ever I want to thank you very much.

On Tuesday right before glee I was greeted with a slushy facial courtesy of one of the meathead jocks. All I could think was one Kurt's right it does feel like you've been bitch slapped by iceberg, two why the hell has the school board done nothing about the slushies'! And damn this really stings as I wipe the slushy out of my eyes I hear Andrea and some of her friends laugh at me from across the hall. I ignore them and make my way to the bathroom to clean myself off.

Wednesday was relatively normal and quiet until once again Andrea pushed me from behind, but this time I was pushed into the lockers. Quinn and Kurt were only a few feet ahead of us so when they saw what happened they came running down the hall to check on me.

"Rae are you ok?" Kurt asks me as Quinn starts to yell at Andrea.

"what the hell was that about Andrea!"

"What are you talking about it was an accident."

"Yea right Kurt and I saw you push Rae into the lockers."

"Whatever I'm out of here." She tells us before walking away.

"Rae are you sure you're ok?" Quinn asks.

"Yea guys I'm fine might have a bruise or two but nothing life threatening."

"Why she'd even do that? It's not like you've done anything to her!" Kurt exclaims.

"She's just mad or I guess jealous would be the better adjective; that she overheard Jesse asking me out…."

"St. James?" Kurt and Quinn both yell at once.

"Is there any other Jesse we know but yes Jesse St. James."

"Wait did you say yes?"

"No I turned him down."

"What! Why? You two are so cute together. A lot cuter then him and Andrea were." Kurt says.

"My life's too crazy right now to add dating into the equation and wait Jesse and Andrea dated?"  
"Only for like 3 months last year. Wait a minute yesterday in glee when you said some jock slushied you it was Andrea wasn't it?" Quinn asks.

"I'm sure she's the one who told the jock to do it but whatever it's not big deal."

"Not a big deal? She slushied you and pushed you against the lockers…."

"And for now we are not going to do anything. If it gets worst I'll let you know."

"Fine." They both mutter.

Well today, Thursday it got much worse. I had just finished changing back into my regular clothes after dance class and was headed towards the choir room for glee, when I saw Andrea and two of her friends come out of nowhere each of them holding a big gulp slushie. When they reached me I braced myself for the icy beverage but instead Andrea started talking "So I see you're still hanging with Jesse."

"Yea so what? He's my friend get over it. And you know what I told him I didn't want to date yet but maybe I'll change my mind cause he deserves better than some stupid jealous ex-girlfriend! Now if you'll excuse me we have glee and I for one hate being late." I tell her as I try to move past her and her sidekicks, but they block my way each time.

"Oh I know you didn't just call me stupid! And what you think he really deserves you some fake tan Hollywood princess." That's the last thing I hear her say before the three slushies are dumped on me simultaneously I thought one slushie was bad 3 all at once is a hundred time worse. My eyes are screaming in pain as I try to wipe it off my face and get my bearings, but then I feel myself being dragged and then quickly pushed into somewhere. I'm finally able to open my eyes a little only to see a door being slammed in my face and hear the lock click.

"Told you to stay away from him." I hear Andrea say as her and her friends walk away laughing.

The room I was in was small and dark so I quickly feel around for a light switch, I find one and flip it on only for the light to flicker for a few seconds before going out. Great, all right don't panic let's try the door maybe she didn't really lock it. I try turning the handle pushing against the door only just to further confirm my suspicion that she did indeed lock the door. I thought about calling Quinn or someone with my phone but quickly realized that I forgot my phone at home today so I decide to start yelling.

"Hello! Anyone out there? Help! Please I'm locked in! Hello!" I yell only to remember that everyone's probably gone home by now except for maybe glee club but they're on the other side of the school. I try and feel around for another exit but who am I kidding I'm in a supply closet there's only door and it's locked. I take a seat on the floor and try to control my breathing and imagine my self anywhere but in this small dark space. But it's not working I can feel myself getting worked up. Please let someone come soon.

**Quinn's POV:**

I was sitting here in glee talking to Mercedes while waiting for Rachel to walk in. She should've been here by now, maybe she got lost, naw the schools not that big and she's been here weeks now so she knows her way around. As I continue to talk to Mercedes I see Andrea walk in looking pretty smug as she goes and takes a seat next to Jesse; who turns away from her and starts to talk to Sam.

"Alright everyone let's get started on song selections for sectionals." Mr. Schue says drawing everyone's attention to the front of the class.

"Wait a minute where's Rae?" I say before he can continue. I see a brief flash of panic cross his eyes before he can say anything Andrea speaks up.

"Maybe the little midget got slushied again."

"What did you do?" I ask her as I turn to glare at her.

"That's rather rude of you Quinn and why would I do anything to Rae she's done nothing to me."

"I know you did something. Mr. Schue do you want me to go look for Rae?"

"Yes would you please Quinn." He answers me a little bit of relief crossing his features at my offer.

As I walk out of the choir room I decide to try the bathroom right by the choir room incase she was actually slushied by Andrea (I know she has something to do with this.) and needs help cleaning up. But the bathroom is empty, so is start walking to her locker while trying to call her phone which only goes to voice mail. She's not at her locker either, her last class was dance maybe she's still in the studio! I quickly start to make my way over to that side of the school.

As I'm walking down the hall to the studio I notice a small red puddle in front of a supply closet.

"Someone please open the door! Hello! Help please someone help!" I hear Rachel's voice yell from behind the door.

"Rachel?" I yell as I run to the door.

**Rachel's POV:**

And now here we are back where we started.

"Quinn? Please get me out of here! The doors locked a-and."

"Rach are you claustrophobic?"

"Y-yes" I stutter out.

"Ok I Rachel I need you to relax and take a deep breath."

"I try to do as she says but my lungs don't seem to be cooperating and I can barley get any air in them.

"N-n I-I-Quinn please g-get me out!"

"Rachel I'm going to go get someone to unlock the door I'll be back ok?"

"No-no w-wait d-d-don't leave!" I shout as I hear her footsteps run down the hall.

As her footsteps fade away I start to panic even more than before. I start to rock myself back and forth a little as it feels like the walls are closing in on me and the air seems to be leaving the room.

"She's coming back she said she would." I think to myself as I continue to anxiously wait.

**Shelby's POV:**

I had just walked out of my office when I see Quinn sprinting down the hallway looking slightly panicked

"Whoa Quinn where's the fire?" I ask her as she runs up to me.

"Shelby! Rachel she's locked in a supply closet and she's claustrophobic and I think she's having a panic attack!"

"What! Lead the way let's go." I tell her as we start to make our way back the way she came. Whoever was responsible for doing this to my baby is going to pay.

"Rachel, I'm back and Shelby's here." Quinn says as we come up to the supply closet.

"S-Shel-Shelby?"

"Yes sunshine it's me, I'm going to get you out right now don't worry. I tell her as I try and find the right key to unlock the door.

"Mama p-pl-please! I'll be good I promise." I hear her faintly say and if this had been any other situation I would've been leaping for joy over the fact that this was the first time she had called me mama since her disappearance. But the fear in her voice has me worried and scared as well. Finally I get the right key in lock and open the door. Rachel launches herself at me hugging me as tight as she can. I can feel her shaking and her breaths are shallow and uneven so I pull her close to my chest so she I can try and get her to mimic my breathing.

"In…out…in…out" I whisper into her ear until eventually her breathing has returned to normal but she's still shivering a little. She pulls back from me and it's now that I realize why she's still shivering; she's covered in slushie from head to toe. I've told Figgins numerous time to get rid of those damn machines! Looks like I'll have to do it myself. But I'll worry about that later for now all I care about is getting my daughter taken care of.

"Thank you." She tells me exhaustion taking over her features.

"Quinn can you tell Will that I'm going to take Rach home." Quinn nods before running off to tell Will. I walk Rachel and I to the car and see Will walking over to us as well. He looks at me for an explanation as to what happened to our daughter I let him know we'll talk about it once we get home.

**Rachel's POV:**

When we get home Shelby tells me to take a shower and just try and relax for the rest of the day. I thank her one more time for getting me out; which she just replies with a no thanks is necessary and you're my daughter I'd do everything in my power to make sure you were safe. As I'm changing into some more comfortable clothes after my shower I think back to the fact that I called Shelby mama, I don't know why I did it just felt right (and if I'm being honest it felt nice to finally be able to call someone my mom.) And then when she hugged me after I got out I didn't want to let go; I felt safe like nothing could hurt me as long as I was in her arms.

" _Rachel! Rachel where are you?" I hear my mom's voice call out for me._

_I look around but I don't see her anywhere all I can see is trees and bushes where is she?_

" _Mommy? I where are you mommy? I can't see you!" I call out to her waiting for an answer._

" _Rachel! My little sunshine please come out so mommy can find you."_

" _Mommy! here I am! I'm coming mommy, wait for me I'm coming!" I start running to where I think she's calling from going as fast as my little eight-year old legs can take me. Suddenly the trees and bushes are gone and I'm inside a small dark closet. I see the door is just about to close so I run towards it but its too late I'm locked in. I start to pound on the door._

" _Rachel, sunshine where are you?" I can hear that my mom is just outside the door so I start to knock on the door harder and scream as loud as I can for her._

" _mommy! In here I'm in here! Mommy! Mommy open the door I'm in here!"_

 _Finally the door is opened and I jump into my moms open arms hugging her as tight as I can; as she starts to rock me back and forth while humming a lullaby._  
"Mama, you saved me."  
"I'll always be here to save you Rachel." As she says that I feel the atmosphere in the room change, it feels darker, colder, threatening.

" _Mama I'm scared." I tell Shelby as I try to hide myself further in her embrace, but something's different about her. Why did she stop humming? Why isn't she rocking and comforting me?_

" _Mama?" I ask as I pull back a little to look up at her. But my mother is no longer holding me. It's a man but he looks more like a monster with that evil grin on his face. He looks familiar but I'm too freaked out to try and figure out who he is._

" _Let me go! You're not my mama! Let me go!" I yell as try to wiggle my way out of this monster's arms._

" _Jennifer what have I told you before! You're my mine and no one else's! You don't have a mother she doesn't care about you. But I do."_

" _No you're lying! My mommy will always save me she will! Mommy! Mama save me! Mama!" I scream out I wait a couple seconds for a response but it doesn't come._

" _I told you, you're mother doesn't care and she never will! You're mine and you'll never escape me I'll always find you."_

" _No! Mommy! Mommy!"_

I'm jolted out of my dream quickly turned nightmare by the ringing of my cell phone. I take a few seconds to calm myself before I answer it.

"H-Hello?" I say my voice still a bit shaky.

"Hey there Pumpkin." That voice, I know that voice it was the one from my nightmare the voice of the monster I had just escaped I take a deep breath before responding.

"Dad?"


	11. Viva la Vida

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand [viva la Vida, Coldplay]_

**Shelby's POV:**

"Thanks Quinn I'll let her know you called when she wakes up. Alright bye." I hear Will say as I walk into the living room.

"What did Quinn say?" I ask as I take a seat next to him on the sofa.

"She was telling me that she believes that Andrea was the one who slushied and locked Rachel in the closet."

"Oh when we get back to school she's going to wish she never even looked at Rachel."

"And I'll be right there with you, but for now lets worry about Rachel."

I sigh before responding "she called me Mama while I was trying to get her out."

"She did?!" He says with a mixture of shock and excitement.

"yea but she sounded so scared and vulnerable and what she said after worries me a little too."

"What did she say?"

"she said 'Mama please! I'll be good I promise.' Why would she say something like that Will?"

"I don't know why she would say that but something tells me that the man no the monster that took her away from us had something to do with it."

"I think she needs to talk to a therapist how does someone just not remember eight years of their life? And not to mention she must be so confused and scared right now."

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll call Emma later and set something up with her." We sat there for a while just relaxing both of our minds on our daughter who was asleep upstairs. We were broken out of our trance when we heard the house phone ring. Will got up to answer it.

"What?! How could that happen? How the hell did he even… yea well thanks for letting us know. Bye" I hear will shout at whoever was on the other line.

When he walks back he looks nervous and worried.

"Will? What's going on? Who was on the phone?" I ask as I walk over to him.

"that was the police department in California, Peter Bishop the guy who took Rachel, he escaped the confinement cell they had him in and they believe that he's already past the California border and on his way here to get Rachel."

"What?! How the hell could they let him escape? He's not getting within a thousand feet of Rachel. What are we going to do? You think we should tell her?"

"Shelby trust me we're going to do everything we can to make sure Rachel's safe. No I don't think we should tell her she's barely starting to warm up and trust us as it is. If she finds out that man she called father for the past eight years is coming together we might lose her completely. We'll just have to constantly keep an eye on her let Noah, Santana and everyone else know so they can keep an eye out. Why don't you make some dinner for Rach she'll probably be hungry when she wakes up. And I'll call everyone let them know what's going on ok?"

"Yea alright." I respond starting to walk to the kitchen.

"Hey look at me…" he says while spinning me around to face him "I promise you that we are never going to have put our daughters picture on a missing persons poster again alright?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Have I ever broken a promise before?"

I smile at him before leaning in to kiss him softly "No never." I tell him as I pull away.

**Rachel's Pov:**

"Dad?"

"Yea sweetie it's me I'm sorry I haven't called."

"Why haven't you called? Where are you? And what's going on?"

"I'm sorry but I've been really busy working on getting you back."

"You-you are coming for me?"

"Yes sweetheart did you really think I had just forgotten about you, I'm doing all I can to get you back."

"but why?" I question quietly out loud to myself not intending for my father to hear me but of course he does; parents always seem to hear everything you don't want them to.

"Why what?" he asks

I sigh "Why did all of this happen in the first place? Why do Will and Mo-Shelby think that I'm their daughter? I've seen some pictures I sure as hell look like their daughter! And why don't I remember anything before the age of 8 I don't remember you, mom or that stupid car accident! But I am starting to remember stuff and none of the memories include you they include everyone I've met over here! Tell me what the hell is going on dad I don't even know if I should be calling you dad anymore! Tell me why I feel so at home and safe here after just two weeks! Please daddy I just want the truth, I'm so confused."

"Jennifer you have nothing to be confused about I'm your father and the only family you have alright? You're my daughter and no one else's! Remember that ok? Now I have to go but we'll be together again soon."

"But dad I still have so many questions!"

"I promise to answer all of them when I get you back."

"And when's that going to be?"

"I should be there Monday. Now I have to go ok I love you"

"yea love..." I start to say but he's already ended the call.

I thought talking to my father would've helped me see things more clearly but instead I'm left exactly where I started scared, confused and frustrated. It seems as if I'm going to have figure everything out for myself since I can't really seem to trust everyone here, and I only have till Monday to do so. Hmm I wonder if I can talk Quinn in to helping me with this little research project.

'Knock Knock'

I turn to see who was knocking on my door and see Will walking in.

"Hey how are you feeling?" he asks

"Ok I guess"

"Was that you we heard talking a little while ago?" he asks

"Oh yea I was just talking to my f-" I paused for second debating weather I should tell him I was talking to my father but I decided that would probably do more damage than good "friend Tina from California."

"That's nice that you guys are keeping in touch. Well anyways we and when I say we I mean your Mom made you a vegan lasagna if your hungry and if your not we'd still like you to come down stairs we wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok I'll be down in a few minutes I am actually a little hungry." I respond while starting to get out of bed. He nods and walks out of the room. Ten minutes later I'm sitting at the dining room table with a plate of food in front of me and Will and Shelby (or do I call her mom I mean isn't that what I called her when she got me out of the closet I'll worry about that after). Once I'm a little more than halfway done with my food Shelby speaks up.

"So are you sure you're ok. If you want to talk about what happened Will and I are all ears."

"No I'm fine there's nothing to talk about." More like I don't want to talk about it with you guys it's embarrassing enough that I almost passed out and was crying like a little kid all because I was stuck in a closet. "It's really no big deal I'm just really claustrophobic and being inside that small closet triggered my freak out. Sorry to have worried you."

"Sweet heart we're your parents we'll always worry about you." Shelby tells me with sincerity.

"Quinn called earlier she wanted to talk with you but we told her you'd call her back later. She also told us she has a suspicion of who was responsible for slushing you as well as locking you in the closet, but we were hoping you could tell us who it was."

"Oh uh..." I hesitated I really didn't want to be a snitch but Quinn had already told them and Andrea had gone too far this time "it was Andrea from glee club."

"Thank you for telling us and don't worry we'll deal with this tomorrow at school." Will tells me.

"Ok can I go now I want to call Quinn back."

"No not yet we still have one more thing we want to talk to you about." Shelby tells me as I start to stand up, I sit back down waiting for them to continue."

"Your mom and I thought it would be a good idea for you to talk to someone besides us about everything that's happened so we've set up an appointment for you with a therapist."

I looked at both of them shocked at what Will had just told me. They wanted me to talk to a therapist?! Why did I need to talk to someone about my problems? I'm doing just fine it's not like I've had a mental meltdown or anything but then again maybe it is a good idea to talk to someone outside of this family about everything get a fresh perspective on the situation.

"ok so when's the appointment?"

"Tomorrow after school."

I nod my head and then grab my dishes putting them in the sink I was about to wash them but Shelby told me she'd take care of it and to just go relax and not forget to call Quinn. I go back upstairs and decide to call Quinn.

"Hello?" Quinn answers after a couple of rings.

"Hey my paren-uh I mean Shelby and Will said you called earlier."

"Yea I just wanted to make sure you were ok I swear Andrea's going to regret the day she messed with my best friend! But how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thank you by the way for helping me get out of there. but hey listen what are you doing Saturday?"

"Umm nothing why?"

"I need your help with a little research project I'm doing."

"Research Project? on what this isn't for school is it?"

"No but I'll tell you about it more tomorrow at school."

The next day at school I meet up with Quinn by my locker.

"So tell me what's this research project I'm coming over for tomorrow about."

"My dad called yesterday…"

"He did? What he'd say? Did you tell Will and Shelby about it?"

"He really didn't say much of anything, I tried to ask him about everything that's going on but he wouldn't answer any of my questions. And no I didn't tell anyone that he called and I don't think I am going to tell Will and Shelby at least not yet. Anyways since he didn't answer any of my questions and I don't really know how much I should believe everyone here, I want to try and find out for myself what happened to me or to Rachel Schuester or Jennifer Matthews or whoever the hell I am."

"Okay cool but why are we waiting till tomorrow? Wouldn't it be better to start sooner?"

"Will and Shelby thought it would be a good idea for me to talk to someone outside of our little circle about everything that's happened so I'm going to see a therapist after school toady."

"Oh alright I'll be there Saturday morning, come on lets get to class we have five minutes till the bell rings."

The rest of the day passed by quickly and thankfully I didn't run into Andrea and it seemed like no one besides Quinn knew about what happened yesterday. Before I knew it Shelby was driving me to the therapist's office. When we got there Shelby signed me in and we waited until my name was called.

"Rachel Schuester." I looked up to see a woman with red hair and huge doe like eyes looking towards me as she held the door to her office open. I make my way inside her office and she tells me to take a seat anywhere. I decide to sit down on one of the couches.

As she sits down across from me in an armchair she stretches out her hand for me to shake and says "I'm Dr. Emma Howell, is there another name besides Rachel you'd like to go by?"

I let out a heavy sigh "At this point I don't care what you or anyone else calls me. So go ahead call me Rachel, Jennifer, Rach, Rae Kayleigh what ever suits your fancy who knows who I am. Maybe next week I'll find out I'm not even human and I'm some alien species in disguise!" I pause for a moment "I'm sorry you just wanted my name Rachel's fine."

"ok Rachel do you know why you're here?"

"My mom and dad-I mean Will and Shelby thought it would be a good idea for me to talk to someone about what's happened recently. I'm guessing they're also hoping it will help bring back some memories." As I was talking I notice her writing down some notes.

"And I can safely assume when you say what's happened recently that you mean being reunited with your parents?" I nod and wait for her to continue. "Alright now what about you do you want to get anything out of this? We can talk about anything you want or we don't even have to talk at all. It's up to you what we do."

I look at her a little confused, I thought therapist, were supposed to make you talk about everything, but here she's telling me that I'm in control of the meeting. Now the question is what do I want to do? "I don't know what I want to do. I-I'm just so fed up with everything! I'm tired of being told one thing by everyone here and then something else by Peter…I mean my dad. So now I don't know what or who the hell to believe. I want to trust and believe Will and Shelby but then it feels like I'd be betraying my dad. I just wish I could remember my life from before I was eight and then maybe my life wouldn't be this huge mess." Whoa where did all that come from? I didn't think I'd tell her everything like that but I couldn't help it, everything just came spilling out the minute I opened my mouth. Maybe it would be good to talk to someone about everything.

"Well first I want to thank you for trusting me with everything you are telling me and you don't have to worry about anything you say leaving this room. Second you said you felt like you'd be betraying your father Peter if you were to truly trust Will and Shelby and something tells me that you feel that by not trusting Will and Shelby you think you are hurting them?" I nod my head agreeing with what she said. "I want you to forget about them all of them. Right now all I want you to think about is you. What do you want to get out of these meetings? What do you want to do?"

"I want the truth. I want to remember everything but unless you have a time machine or some magical memory pills hidden somewhere I don't think that's possible."

She chuckled softly "Well I don't know about any magical memory pills but if you'd like we can try some memory recovery techniques."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well there's a few different methods, we could try hypnotism…" I shake my head at the first suggestion "there's also free writing…"

"No, I just got out of school and I had an in class essay today in English last thing I want to do is more writing."

"Understandable well that leaves dream therapy."

"Dream therapy? Is that like just talking about your dreams." She nods her head yes. " I thought dreams were just that dreams"

"Most are just figments of our imagination, but some are believed to be our subconscious trying to tell us important information that we can't remember while we're conscious. Usually those types of dreams are reoccurring."

"Why wouldn't we want to remember it though?" I ask her.

"It could be our brain trying to protect ourselves from reliving something traumatic. And with dream therapy you just tell me about a dream you've had and we analyze it to see if there could be some deeper meaning behind it. But I'd like to try something else if you're open to it." She tells me.

"what's this new method you want to try?" I question.

"First you'd tell me about one of your dreams and instead of me analyzing I would have you close your eyes and imagine the dream as I guide you through it, this way you might see things that you normally miss when you first dream it. So does this sound like something you'd be willing to do?"

"yea ok what do I have to loose?"

"Great! Let's start whenever you're ready tell me about your dream."

"Well there is a certain dream I've had every year around the beginning of September. The dream starts off with me chasing a little blonde girl, who looks like she's seven or eight, in a forest I think were playing a game of tag or something because were both laughing as we run. When I finally catch up to her and she's about to turn around the scene changes. I'm no longer outside and the little blonde girl is gone. Instead I'm inside a small dark room with no way out. I'm claustrophobic have been ever since I was young, so at this point of the dream I'm freaking out and feel as if I can't really breathe but then all of a sudden the a door opens and this lady picks me up and cradles me to her chest. She starts to sing this beautiful lullaby I've never heard before well I can never hear the words either all I really hear is the tune. Anyways the dream usually ends around there and just like the little blonde girl I never get to see the woman's face either."

"I have a couple of questions first before we move on. Are you eight years old as well in the dream? And are you seeing the dream play out in front of you like a movie or…"

"No I'm seeing the dream through my eight year old self's eyes." I say cutting her off.

"ok now what I want you to do is get as comfortable as possible, you can lay down if you'd like." I take her suggestion and laydown lengthwise on the couch closing my eyes. "good now I need your mind to be as open and relaxed as possible." She gives me few minutes to relax I let her know I'm ready to start. "ok I want you picture the dream you just told me about but I don't want you picturing yourself as an eight year old instead what I want you to do is follow your eight year old self through out the dream ok? Now tell me where are you right now?"

"I'm in the forest….

_Whoa wait up I think as I chase after my eight year old self and the little blonde girl._ " **Now Rachel take a look at the forest around you as you're running does it seem familiar? Anything stand out to you?"**  I hear Emma's voice say to me.  _I've finally caught up with myself and look around it seems like your average forest at first but it feels like I've been here before in real life I mean. I take one more look around and that's when I see it, out of the corner of my eye, a tree house. How did I never notice it before? I try to get closer but every time I do it seems as though the tree-house moves farther back, so I resign to just looking at it from afar. Where had I seen that tree house? I know I've seen it before… and then it hits me that's the tree house where Quinn found me when I first got here and had tried to run away._ **"Alright Rachel you're doing great now I want you to try and get a look at the little girl can you try that?"**   _I'm about to respond that I'll try when the little girl (who had her back to both versions of me) on her own accord turns around and hugs my eight-year-old self. My eyes widen in surprise when I see who it is. It's Quinn! I'm about to walk up to her when suddenly the scene changes. I'm in the small dark room, I've always despised this part of the dream, I can hear my younger self crying out for help next to me and I want to comfort her (or me really guess) but I seem to scared to move. My breaths start becoming more erratic I feel as if I'm about to pass out(can you even pass out in a dream?)._ "Rachel, Rachel listen to me I need you to just breathe in and out ok? Tell me where are you?"

_The dark room I stutter out I don't want to be here please let me out!_ **" Rachel listen to me you're in charge of the dream remember that's all this is a dream. You're safe we're still in my office all right? Now try and imagine a door…."**   _This isn't real it's a dream just a dream I tell myself taking a few calming breaths. I reach my hand forward hesitantly and I'm relieved when I feel rough wooden surface. As I run my hand over what I'm hoping is the door I feel little grooves in wood. I run my hand horizontally over them and notice that there's five grouped together and then a little space followed by five more. I lift up my hands and lining up my fingers with the groove marks and come to horrifying realization that these were made from someone scratching repeatedly as if trying to claw their way out. As I stand there in shock the door swings open, eight-year old me sprints out, while I slowly walk out getting a better look at the scratched up door in the light. The scratches look as if they came from smaller hands like those of a child and upon closer inspection I see dark little specks in the grooves, blood! I swallow down the lump in my throat and turn away from the door looking for my eight-year old clone. I spot her right away in the arms of that lady who always comes to my rescue it seems. Before I try and get a look at her face I examine my younger self's appearance while more accurately I look at my hands. The fingertips are bloody and as surprised as I want to be I'm not I knew those scratches were caused by me who else could've caused them! Finally I decide to try and take a look at the woman who's holding and now singing(though I still can't hear the words)to me. As I step closer I hear my doppelganger murmur "mama." The woman kisses the top of her head and hugs her tighter before lifting her head up to continue the song. I gasp when she looks towards me the air leaving my lungs when I see that it's Shelby._

My eyes open at I sit up quickly, Emma hands me a bottle of water, which I greedily drink as if I just ran a marathon. I want to break down and cry right there because not only am I think about the revelations I just had but I'm also thinking about the nightmare I had last night and something was telling me that it was Peter who locked me up inside of that closet. "This wasn't a dream it was to real it was a memory…"I whisper to myself.

"what was that Rachel?" Emma asks reminding me that she was in the room.

"Nothing. Can I go now? I'm done I-I can't do this anymore right now."

"I think it would be more beneficial if we talked about what just happened…but I can see that you need some time to process everything so why don't we schedule an appointment for after school Monday?" I nod my head yes standing up, she stands up as well and hands me a her business card with the time of the appointment written on the back. "My work phone and e-mail are on there incase you change your mind and would like to talk sooner. You can call me whenever you'd like okay? Before you go I just need to have a quick chat with Shelby don't worry I wont tell her anything you said in here alright."

She walks me to the door and I thank her before walking over to my mom who puts down the magazine she's been reading.

"Hey sweetie how did it go?" She asks standing up.

"umm good uh Dr. Howell wants to talk with you."

"Oh. Okay I'll be back just sit tight and then we can go home." She tells me as she gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking over to talk to Emma. Ten minutes later Shelby walks out thanking Emma. As we're driving home Shelby asks if I want to talk about anything but I tell her no, not right now.

We arrive home twenty minutes later and I'm out of the car like a rocket and I run straight to my room closing the door behind me. And all of sudden I find myself sitting on the floor sobbing clutching my knees to my chest. I hear my bedroom door open and look up to see surprisingly Will standing in the doorway. My body seems to have a mind of its own as I launch myself towards him and sob into his chest. His arms wrap around me and a feeling of safety, protection and love wash over me just like Shelby's hug yesterday. I look up at him and try to speak but I can't seem to find the words. He just wipes my tears and says "It's alright just let it out, it's okay everything is going to be okay." I sniff a little still holding onto him as my tears start to slow down. As he's holding me I can't help but think I never felt this safe and protected whenever Peter would hug me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little fun fact the different therapy methods i listed and the one i used are actually used in cases of memory loss I actually did a little research. ;) please review!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so that was the first chapter bear with me i know it's not the best but it does get better as it goes along i will have the next chapter up later today! :)


End file.
